Growing Strong By Fire And Blood
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Summary: The game is changing. The Tyrells are allying themselves to the Lannisters. But from the North rises the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It falls to Esme Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace and sister of Margaery Baratheon, to secure a place for her family in this new war. Jon/OC, Rob/OC and Willas/Sansa. Co – Written with MostTulip, Rated M for Language, graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1 Change Of Tide

_**Hello readers, this is a new Jon/OC story, co written by me and MostTulip, read her story Phantom Dragon.**_

Summary: The game is changing. The Tyrells are allying themselves to the Lannisters. But from the North rises the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It falls to Isobel Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace and sister of Margaery Baratheon, to secure a place for her family in this new war. Jon/OC, Rob/OC and Willas/Sansa. Co – Written with MostTulip. Rated M for Language, graphic violence and eventual smut.

Growing Strong By Fire and Blood

Chapter 1

* * *

Lady Esme Tyrell had just finished packing a trunk of her gowns; she would be taking with her to Kings Landing for the wedding of her older sister Magarey and Prince Joffery Lannister, King of Westeros and protector of the Realm.

Willas, her older brother, would be staying in High Garden as there must always be a Tyrell in the Reach, as Lord Mace Tyrell told them constantly.

"Do I have to go?" She asked looking at her older brother who sat in a specially made wheelchair made of oak wood with their sigil of towers with roses on the side arms and a comfortable seat so Willas wouldn't be stiff.

"You know father, insisted, Essie." Willas said gently.

Esme sighed heavily as she pulled her dark mahogany black curls away from her face.

It wasn't like anyone would notice her.

"Don't act so upset. There are worse places you could be than King's Landing," he said in an attempt at comfort.

"I know. But what use am I there? I'll just be another pretty face. I'm useful here. I can help you rule in father's absence." Her father was probably hoping to find an alliance through her marriage at Margaery's wedding.

He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Be upset with father, not me. If it was up to me, I would let you stay. But it's not up to me, and you must do your duty as the daughter of Mace Tyrell and the sister of the soon-to-be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Yes, sister of the Queen. That's all I really am to the others."

"Not to me and Garlan, you're not." Willas told her firmly and Esme smiled then slightly.

"I'll miss you." She said softly p.

"I'll miss you too, sister." Willas said giving her a smile.

Esme gazed upon her older brother's face; she smiled and then retreated so that he wouldn't see her cry. She didn't know what she would do in Kings Landing; no one would want to talk to her as she was just the 'less important Tyrell'. Margaery was beautiful and would be marrying the king, she would be queen where as Esme would just end up being some fat lord's wife. It pained her to leave Willas and Garlan; they were the only ones that paid any notice to her. Even her grandmother obviously loved Margaery more.

She made sure she looked presentable before going to her father; he was always expecting her to be as perfect as Magarey. Esme even admitted to herself that some of the best days of her life were when her father, sister and brother Loras were with Renly Baratheon and she was at Highgarden with Willas. Once she made sure she didn't have red and puffy eyes from almost crying, she made her way to find her father.

* * *

Mace Tyrell was standing over the desk in his solar, a frown crossing his face as he read letter. He didn't notice her waiting in the doorway until she cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up in surprise, though that quickly disappeared.

"Esme, it's good that you came. I needed to speak with you."

"Of course, Father," she said, sitting down in a chair. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to speak.

"I have just received news that the Rock in Lannisport has fallen to the North and Targaryens." He said gravely and she stared.

"I thought there was only one Targaryen, Father?" She asked startled.

"Not anymore, the Queen has been joined by her nephew...Jon Targaryen Stark, the son of Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna Stark." Mace said gravely, his expression blank.

"So what will we do?" She asked quietly. They had supported the Targaryens during Robert's Rebellion, but Margaery was marrying Joffrey Baratheon. Even if they were to change sides, her sister was still in King's Landing with the Lannisters.

"We will proceed with the wedding, and then you and your sister will return to Highgarden to be with Willas, while your brothers and I march with the Lannister forces against the Targaryens. Tywin wants to reclaim the Rock." Despite it all being perfectly planned out, her father sounded doubtful.

"Is that wise, Father?" When he looked at her in confusion, she explained. "There are rumours that they have dragons. And even if those are just rumours, the Queen has an army of Unsullied, who are loyal to her, and the North, who are loyal to the Prince."

"We have the might of Highgarden and of the Lannisters. Their forces can't compare."

"So what happens when Dorne declares for them? And other Targaryen loyalists? What then, Father?"

Mace was silent as his youngest daughter showed all of the problems that would rise if they proceeded with the wedding.

"Jamie Lannister is still a hostage of the Starks." He said finally.

"Not to mention, Theon Greyjoy has an army of ships ready to storm Kings Landing." Esme said quietly.

Mace was frowning.

"Say no more of this Esme."

"Why? What's wrong with trying to keep my family alive? We sided with the Targaryens before. They may welcome us back. We can provide them with men, supplies and gold. Break off the wedding and ask for the Prince to marry her. The Dragon Queen will surely-"

"I said, say no more of this." He practically shouted it. There was anger on his face, but also uncertainty. She was right, there was no doubt. But they were allied with the Lannisters and there was nothing that could be done for it.

Standing up, she curtsied stiffly, and said coldly, "I will take my leave, my lord."

Mace watched his youngest daughter leave the study and sighed.

They were losing the war.

* * *

Jon stood in a tent along with Robb as they both discussed what to do now that they had captured Casterly Rock.

Theon was there, wearing Greyjoy armour in bronze colours.

"The Lannister ships are burning." He said to them, looking ragged but alive.

"Good. Inform my aunt. She'll want to know this." Theon nodded, and gave a quick bow to Jon before exiting the tent.

"Joffrey is marrying Margaery Tyrell in King's Landing. Jon, if they marry, then we have no hope of bringing the Tyrells to our side," Robb said to his brother. It didn't matter to him who Jon's parents really were; he would always be Robb's brother.

"I know. Perhaps we should send a rider to Highgarden to talk terms with Mace Tyrell." Jon sighed. War in itself was hard, but the political side of things was almost too complicated. You had to have the right words and the right terms to make an ally, and hope your enemy couldn't make a better offer.

"Your grace, perhaps you should offer a marriage alliance." Lord Karstark offered as he and his two younger sons, Torrhen and Harrion and only daughter, Alys stood close along with her husband, Euron Greyjoy, clad in bronze Greyjoy armour.

"Marry who though?" He asked looking at the man.

"Lady Esme Tyrell." Catelyn said behind him.

"The younger daughter?" Robb asked looking at his mother.

"Yes. Mace Tyrell would do anything to have one of his daughters become Queen. Seeing as Daenerys is infertile, any sons you have will be heirs to the throne. We are winning the war. Offer him marriage and it may be enough to bring the Reach to our side," Lady Catelyn answered. The others present nodded in agreement. It was a good idea.

"Very well. I will ride to Highgarden myself to present these terms," Jon said. He turned to Robb. "You will command the army in my absence."

"Aye, I will." Robb said clasping his shoulder as they said goodbye and that was when they saw Catelyn come towards them.

Since learning that Jon wasn't Ned's son, Catelyn had avoided Jon and he had avoided her.

"May I talk to you, your grace?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, my lady," he said, surprised. He, like her, had done his best to avoid his uncle's wife. Learning the truth did not make them love each other. "What is it you wished to discuss?"

She appeared very uncomfortable talking to him, and he could not blame her. Even as a man grown, she still had a way of making him feel like the little bastard boy that would run away from the intimidating glare of his father's lady wife.

"When you arrive at Highgarden, arrange a marriage to Sansa to Willas Tyrell, Mace Tyrell's eldest son and heir." She said quietly.

Jon nodded.

"I will do it, my lady." He said and was about to leave when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, sorry for how I've treated you, Jon." Catelyn said ashamed.

He turned back, and stared at her for some seconds. Years of resentment between the two could not be fixed with a few words. But Jon was not going to ruin it. Catelyn was willing to apologize and this was probably the only time he would ever hear something like it.

"I forgive you, my lady. And I'm sorry that my uncle lied to you for years. I'm sorry my presence brought you so much pain."

She smiled sadly at him, and began walking away. "It is not your fault. Please, convince Mace Tyrell to accept the offer and to end this bloody war."

"I will do my best, my lady." He said looking at her as he mounted his black horse, Shadow and started to ride away with Ser Barristian Selmly and Oberyn Martell riding with him along with Torrhen Karstark.

Over them, his dragon Rhaegal flew over, his magnificent body flying.

His dragon.

That was something he'd never thought to have.


	2. Chapter 2 An Alliance

Summary: The game is changing. The Tyrells are allying themselves to the Lannisters. But from the North rises the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It falls to Esme Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace and sister of Margaery Baratheon, to secure a place for her family in this new war. Jon/OC, Rob/OC and Willas/Sansa. Co – Written with MostTulip. Rated M for Language, graphic violence and eventual smut.

Growing Strong By Fire and Blood

Chapter 2

* * *

Going to Kings Landing was no enjoyable thing to Esme; she would rather stay at Highgarden with Garlan and Willas.

She sighed as she waited in her room when she heard a roaring sound and looked outside her window to see a dark green dragon flying in the air.

Riding it, was a tall dark handsome man with scars underneath his eyes almost as if he had fought a wild animal.

She quickly hurried out of her room and into the foyer, her light brown hair flying behind her from its braid.

Guards rushed back and forth, drawing swords and loading crossbows. Garlan was there, shouting orders at everyone. She ran to him.

"Garlan, what is happening?" She cried over the dragon's roar.

"I believe Jon Targaryen has come to speak with us," a voice that did not belong to Garlan answered. They both whipped around to see Willas being rolled over to them.

"Willas!" Esme cried out as she ran over to him and saw Garlan hurrying towards him as the dragon gracefully landed on the ground.

The man got off and turned to look at them.

"The Black Dragon." A guard whispered in awe.

Esme watched wearily.

The man walked over to where they stood, oblivious to the swords pointed at him.

"Willas Tyrell, I take it," he said as he stopped before them.

"Yes. You are obviously the Black Dragon, Jon Targaryen." Esme winced when her brother did not call him King Jon Targaryen. In her experience, kings did not take well to being denied their title.

But Jon Targaryen did not seem angry by it. In fact, he appeared to not have noticed what could be considered an insult at all. "I would like to speak with your father, Lord Mace, if that is alright."

"He is inside his solar." Willas said calmly and began to show him the way in and Jon followed him while Esme and Garlan followed behind him.

That was when Esme saw Wildlings behind them.

They soon reached Mace Tyrell's solar.

Her father was writing something hastily when they entered. At first, he paid no heed to the man that was with his children. Only when he looked up to see what it was they wanted did he notice the newcomer. He jumped out of his chair.

"Who in seven hells is this?" He demanded startled.

"Father, this is Jon Targaryen," Willas said in that same calm voice.

Mace looked at Jon in shock and also sceptically.

"This is Jon Targaryen?" He asked with a smirk.

Esme tensed as did the others when she saw a man who she recognised to be Ser Barristian Selmy spoke.

"He is Rhaegar Targaryen's son, my lord." The knight said calmly.

"You look more like a sullen boy than you do an actual Targaryen. Are you sure you are really a King, or just another child hoping for glory and a crown?" Her father chuckled quietly. Esme was worried by her father's lack of respect and thought she saw a brief flash of anger in the Black Targaryen's dark eyes. Dark eyes with a hint of violet, she noticed.

"And yet Joffrey Baratheon is three years younger than me and has not fought a single battle. How does that make him more a king than myself?" Jon Targaryen asked darkly.

Mace had no answer for that and looked honestly alarmed.

Jon looked at him and put his right hand over a burning candle.

Nothing happened.

Mace looked stunned.

"You're hand should be burned!"

"I have dragons. My skin does not burn from flames. Daenerys claims that I am her nephew. If that is not enough proof that I am Targaryen, then you are a fool."

They stared as he came to stand in front of Mace.

"I would offer my cousin, Sansa Stark, to be married to your son, Willas. And I would marry your daughter, Esme. In exchange, you will ally yourselves with us and give us the full support of the Reach."

Mace looked angry; he didn't want Jon to marry Esme.

"You do not wish to marry Margaery?" He asked calmly.

Jon shook his head.

"I believe your daughter had become tired of being queen." He said calmly and looked at Esme then.

Esme met his startling grey eyes.

"And the men your daughter marries have a bad habit of dying in this war," he said, still watching her.

"Only Renly Baratheon is dead," Garlan growled dangerously. Esme and her siblings all knew the love that Loras had felt for Renly.

"And how long do you think it will be before Joffrey Baratheon dies?"

Mace did not answer and Jon nodded in approval.

"What about my two children in Kings Landing?" Mace asked alarmed.

Jon looked at him.

"We will not harm them." He said calmly.

Esme breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She did not love Loras and Margaery as she did Willas and Garlan, but they were still her brother and sister.

"Thank you," Mace said. He turned his attention to his youngest daughter. His look told her to greet her new betrothed.

"Your Grace, I am Esme Tyrell."

Jon turned around to look at the woman who had spoken and couldn't help but look at her intently as she looked back at him.

She had thick dark mahogany hair, almost black and had brilliant dark hazel eyes and high cheek bones and a straight nose.

She had scars on her left hand which were slightly covered by the dark blue gown she wore with sleeves.

There was no doubt, she was beautiful. She did not strike him as a simple girl taught to be a lady. She had the makings of a queen, something few possessed. It would serve her well when the war was won.

He smiled when she blushed a little from his gaze. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"Would you like me to show you around Highgarden, You're Grace?" she asked in a calm voice, a complete contrast to the tension he could see in her body.

"That would be very gracious of you, Lady Tyrell." He said giving her a nod and she smiled at him as she offered her arm and he took it as they left the others.

* * *

Esme was quiet as she showed Jon around Highgarden.

This is one of our gardens." She said showing him a beautiful garden filled with different flowers, Jon recognised some of the flowers.

"Winter roses," he said, a little surprised to see the blue flowers. He had thought they only grew up North.

"Yes. Most die when we try to grow them, but these ones appear to be stronger than the rest." Her voice was soft, and she was staring at the flower with an intensity he didn't understand.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?"

Esme looked startled and gave him a smile that didn't reach her hazel eyes as she looked at the flower intently.

"I was thinking of my family your grace, of my sister and brother." She said quietly as they continued to walk along to the court yard.

"I know how you feel; my own sister is in Kings Landing." He said quietly.

"Yes, Sansa Stark. My sister has written about her. She said that she and my grandmother were planning to send her to Highgarden." He didn't miss the underlying regret.

"But the Lannisters married her to Tyrion Lannister. I know." His voice was hard with barely suppressed anger. Sansa had come so close to escaping.

"I'm sorry we could not bring her here, Your Grace." Esme said sadly.

"It's not your fault, my lady." Jon said quietly as they continued to walk and sat down on a wooden oak bench with a red rose arch over it.

Esme sat down next to him shyly.

"May I ask how old you are?" He asked looking at her with dark grey eyes.

"I am seven and ten, your grace." Esme answered calmly.

"I'm surprised that you do not have a husband already. Most girls are betrothed when they are fourteen." His thoughts went back to Sansa, who had been betrothed to Joffrey.

"My father wanted to find the best possible match for his youngest daughter," she answered without a hint of resentment.

"And do you think he has found you the best possible match?" When she met his gaze, a blush was forming on her cheeks and her blue eyes were wide in uncertainty. But there was confidence there too. He admired her for that.

"I think he has yes, he once considered marrying me to one of the Freys." She said and he saw disgust in her eyes as she looked at him.

Jon nodded in agreement.

He thought of his siblings then.

Robb would be Lord of Winterfell. He would marry a daughter of one of his banner men, probably Alys Karstark.

When they rescued Sansa, she would marry Willas Tyrell, a good match for her especially after Joffrey.

If they found Arya and if they could convince her to, she would marry some lord who would hopefully be able to handle her.

Bran would become lord of his own holdfast and would marry a good lady that would treat him well. Rickon would too, eventually.

It occurred to him that this would happen only because he and Robb and Catelyn would actually take their well-being into consideration. Esme's father loved her, but to him, she was something to be sold off to secure alliances.

She wasn't as valuable to him as was Margaery, the Rose of Highgarden, according to the small folk and noble people.

He was just a bastard who had taken the black.

That was until he had been sent a raven by Lady Stark.

That Robb had been gravely injured.

He had gone to him.

Everything changed after that.

On his way to join his brother, he had somehow been found by the crannogmen and taken to Greywater Watch. There, Howland Reed had told him the truth of his birth: he was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Eddard Stark had claimed him as his bastard son to protect him from Robert Baratheon.

He had originally sought to use this new knowledge to help Robb in his war. But then, the Northern lords, led by Robb, declared for him. One by one, other Houses followed their lead. And then his aunt Daenerys, after determining that he was Targaryen, had agreed to fight beside him.

And now, he was going to marry the youngest daughter of Mace Tyrell to secure the Reach to their side.

He wondered how she felt about that, she hadn't broken down or said she didn't like him; instead she had taken it in stride and accepted his proposal.

He couldn't help but mourn the man who had raised him.

Lady Stark had been sceptical at first when Robb had told her.

Jon thought back to it.

* * *

_"This isn't true, Jon isn't a Targaryen!" Catelyn snapped at Robb._

_"It's the truth, Lady Stark." Daenerys said calmly._

_"How can it be true? There is no sign of any Targaryen heritage in him. Ned would not have lied to me about this for nearly eighteen years." Jon had felt much the same when he had first learned of it._

_"Why wouldn't he? He didn't know you, he didn't want to endanger his family anymore than he already was, and this was his sister's son," Daenerys said. Her amethyst eyes reflected the irritation her dragons showed._

_"Prove it!" Catelyn said glaring at Jon._

_Jon looked at Daenerys who nodded in encouragement as did Robb._

_He placed his hand over a burning candle._

_It didn't burn him._

_"What? How? How?!" Catelyn cried out shocked._

_"It is simple, Lady Stark," Jon said, speaking for the first time. "My mother and father ran away together. My father, in the traditional Targaryen way, married Lyanna, taking two wives. He hid her in the Tower of Joy in Dorne, where they stayed for most of the war."_

_Daenerys continued for him. "Rhaegar went to war and was defeated by Robert Baratheon. He left three Kingsguard to watch over his wife, who was with child. Eddard Stark came to Dorne looking for his sister. He found her dying and with a baby boy. To protect her child, he claimed Jon as his bastard son."_

_Catelyn had paled considerably as she took this in and sagged into a chair as she glanced at Jon who looked back at her with unflinching eyes._

_"Please excuse me." She said and quickly left._

_"She looked upset." Daario commented._

_"She thought I was her husband's bastard." Jon said quietly._

_The sellsword only laughed. "So? Is it not a good thing that you are not truly her husband's bastard?"_

_"Both of us have been led to believe it for my entire life. She felt betrayed that her husband would sleep with another woman and then raise his bastard with his trueborn children. Now she learns that I was never a bastard."_

_Daario still did fully understand. He only shrugged his shoulders and walked away, leaving the new Targaryen Prince alone with his thoughts._

* * *

"We've never got on." Jon told her quietly.

"I'm sorry." She told him softly.

She hurt for Jon.

He laughed softly. "I've gotten used to it over the years. It has only been difficult knowing that most of my life was a lie." There was sadness in his eyes.

"You're stronger than many men. I think most men would have been unable to accept that they are not who they have believed themselves to be," she said, trying to reassure him. "You will make a great King."

"I would like to hope so." He said giving her a soft smile as they continued to walk around the grounds and he glanced at her.

"I would like to make a request." Esme said quietly.

Jon looked at her.

"Name it, my lady?"

"That you spare Tommen Lannister."

He regarded her with surprise. "Of course, my lady. I'm not a monster. I will not condemn a child to pay for crimes he did not commit."

"I know you are not. It's just that he is only a boy, and a kind one at that. I had just wanted to be certain that he would not die." She smiled, obviously relieved by the prospect.

After a moment of silence, Jon spoke again. "You are an interesting woman, my lady."

Esme felt her cheeks burn at that, it wasn't very often she received compliments from men; Margaery was the one who always got compliments, not her.

"I'm glad you think so, your grace." She said giving him a smile as they continued to walk when they saw a grave looking Robb and Catelyn come out from a tent.

Daenerys then joined them.

"My brother it seems does not recognise Jon as his nephew."

"And I am not overly shocked by this. From what you have told us of Viserys, he has inherited the Targaryen madness. It would only make sense that he would deny any other male's claim to the throne," Jon replied calmly.

Esme, however, did seem shocked by this. "Viserys Targaryen is alive? I thought that he had been killed in Vaes Dothrak."

"As did I, it seems Viserys was immune to fire but not too much, he has burns on the left side of his neck and he is vengeful and bitter." Daenerys said sighing.

Esme felt worried.

"He wants everyone who played a part in the Rebellion to die."

"My family supported the Targaryens in the war before surrendering to Robert Baratheon. Will he kill us too?" She asked, fearing the safety of her father and siblings.

"I don't know. It may be because you surrendered that my brother will seek to kill the Tyrells. Or he may see you as allies. His madness makes him unpredictable," Daenerys stated.

Robb spoke up. "Do we find him and kill him? Imprison him? What do we do?"

"The problem is that me and Jon will not kill him, due to us being related and we have no idea of where he is but when we do find him, imprison him." Daenerys instructed.

Robb nodded as Catelyn looked at her son.

"You'll be marrying Lord Frey's daughter in two days."

Robb sighed.

"Will it be held at the Twins?" Jon asked wearily.

His cousin nodded. "Lord Frey is requesting that 'the Mother of Dragons and the Black Dragon are present to see my daughter married to Lord Stark,'" Robb said in a mockery of Walder Frey.

"You should be careful. Lord Frey is not the most loyal man in Westeros." Esme was worried that Frey would try to betray them. Why else would he need the Queen and her nephew at the wedding? Just one of them should have been enough.

"At the battle of the Trident, Lord Frey didn't come until the battle was done; some men hold their oaths more seriously than others." Catelyn said grimly.

Esme privately agreed with her.

Theon then walked over to her.

"My lady, a letter has come to you."

Catelyn took it from him and read it over carefully, her expression unreadable.

When she put it down, Jon was the first to speak. "What did it say?" His voice suggested that he was worried. After all, dark wings, dark words.

Catelyn stood up straight, her face grim and her eyes dark.

"Loras Tyrell has been injured during a siege on Dragonstone." She said gravely.

Esme felt her heart quicken.

Loras was hurt.

Her brother.


	3. Chapter 3 Ashes And Dust

Summary: The game is changing. The Tyrells are allying themselves to the Lannisters. But from the North rises the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It falls to Esme Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace and sister of Margaery Baratheon, to secure a place for her family in this new war. Jon/OC, Rob/OC and Willas/Sansa. Co – Written with MostTulip. Rated M for Language, graphic violence and eventual smut.

Growing Strong By Fire and Blood

Chapter 3

* * *

"Does it say anything else? Please, is there anything else?" She felt tears beginning to fall down her cheeks but she couldn't care less. Loras may have loved Margaery better but he was still her brother and she still loved him.

"I'm sorry, my lady. There is nothing else in the letter," Lady Catelyn said softly.

How could this happen? Loras was one of the best swordsmen Esme had ever known. How was he injured? Who injured him? Is he going to live? Is he going to die? There was no answer for any of her questions.

"He was hit with boiling hot oil, my lady." Theon said gently.

Esme swallowed bile.

Oh Loras.

"I see, thank you, Lord Greyjoy." She said quietly.

There was a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see grey eyes staring at her. They were filled with concern and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, my lady," Jon whispered to her. She could only give them a fake smile before excusing herself and all but running back to her room. Did her father know? And her brothers? Gods, would she have to tell them?

Her answer came in the form of Willas, who was waiting for her. His expression mirrored her own.

"Willas, Loras is . . ." She couldn't continue, could barely gasp out those two words. He opened his arms and she rushed to him, allowing her brother to embrace her.

"I know, I know." He murmured into her hair.

She started to cry then and even though she didn't look up, she could feel his tears hit her hair and her neck as they both mourned for their brother.

"How did this happen?" She asked numbly.

Willas smiled sadly.

"The Queen had him and a few men lay siege to Dragonstone." He answered bitterly.

"Fucking Lannisters!" She spat disgusted.

"Don't worry sister. Through our alliance with the Targaryens - through your marriage - we will get revenge. I swear to you, we will kill those responsible." His voice was colder than she had ever heard before. This was a new side to her brother, and under normal circumstances she might have feared it. But right now she agreed with him.

"I want Jon to bring me Cersei's head," she half-sobbed, half-growled to her brother. He nodded.

"He will. I'm sure he will bring you the head of every Lannister that did this." Forgotten was the request she had made of Jon to spare little Tommen. All she could think of at that moment was the revenge she wanted.

She managed to calm down as she glanced at Willas who was looking red eyed but wiping his face with his hands.

"Do you think Tommen should be punished?" She asked quietly.

Willas looked horrified.

"Seven hells, no, he's an innocent along with his sister!"

"He's a Lannister," she muttered.

Willas took her face in both his hands. "Listen to me. He is innocent. If we kill him and Myrcella, we are no better than the Lannisters. Do you remember what happened to Elia and her children? Do you really want something like that to happen again?"

She looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "No."

"They are innocent and will not be punished for it. Do you understand sister?"

"Yes."

Willas looked at his sister long and hard before nodding and let go as she looked at him and smiled sadly at her older brother with pained green eyes.

"I do not want Tommen and Myrcella to be harmed." She said quietly as she played with the sleeve of her gown.

Willas nodded in approval.

"Thank you."

He left her to her grief, telling her to come to him or Garlan if needed. She thanked him, and walked over to stare out her window. Was this how the Starks felt when they realized that Sansa was trapped with the Lannisters? Did they feel this way when Eddard Stark was beheaded?

There weren't any words to describe the pain. It was unnameable. Her brother could be dying and there was nothing she could do about it. The gods were cruel beings to have her spirits raised so high and then brought down so low.

A knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. She got up from where she had sat, wiping away her tears and opened the door. Standing before her was her betrothed, Jon Targaryen.

"Your grace." She said curtsying to him and he bowed to her, giving her a sad smile as he looked at her quietly with his dark eyes that had shades of violet.

"My lady, how are you?" He asked as she let him into the room.

"I am...coping your grace." She said quietly.

Jon nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" His eyes held no pity, and for that, Esme was infinitely grateful.

"Not at the moment. Although," she added hastily as he turned to leave, "You could stay. With me." This sudden burst of courage surprised her. Jon may have been her betrothed, but she barely knew him. Yet here she was, asking him to keep her company.

"Of course." He was smiling at her, though she couldn't tell if it was out of happiness, sorrow, or something else. His presence in her room brought her a strange feeling of comfort, something she'd only felt around her brothers.

Or Margaery.

She sat down next to him as they both sat in silence as they simply sat in a peaceful silence as Jon looked at her intently.

"Were you close to your brother, my lady?" He asked gently.

"Not as close as he and Marge were, no." She said sadly.

"I understand. Sansa and I have never been as close as I am with Robb and Arya. But you love your brother very much?"

"Yes. He has always been kind to me, usually there for me. I was saddened when he left, first to join Renly then to go to King's Landing." It wasn't a lie. She had been sad when he left. Had it been Willas, though, she might have cried and begged him not to leave.

"I hope he recovers quickly." He grasped her hand in one of his, and her heart skipped a beat. It was nothing more than a comforting gesture. To her, it felt like so much more.

Mentally, she scolded herself for such thoughts. He hardly knew her. He wouldn't do anything intimate, not without more time spent with one another.

Esme smiled back at him before getting up and followed after him as they went downstairs to make preparations when Esme saw someone come in.

Her grandmother.

Lady Olenna Tyrell.

* * *

Her Grandmother studied her intently.

"Granddaughter, it is good to see you again," she said sweetly, pulling Esme into a tight embrace. What was her grandmother doing here?

"Grandmother. I thought you were in King's Landing."

Lady Olenna waved her hand in a dismissal. "That is something to be told another time. Who is this?" Her gaze had fallen on Jon, standing near them.

"This is my betrothed, Prince Jon Targaryen." For whatever reason, she placed a hand on his arm. Her grandmother raised an eyebrow.

"Targaryen? You're betrothed? I thought that Mace wanted Margaery to become Queen." It always came back to Margaery.

Jon answered for her. "My lady, I requested Esme to be my wife."

Olenna didn't say anything for a minute as she looked at Jon then at Esme who stood tall and proud beside her future husband and King.

"Are you sure about this, your grace?" She asked looking at Jon carefully.

Jon raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, my lady?"

"I mean that you could have any woman in the whole of Westeros and you would choose the second daughter of Mace Tyrell - albeit, a powerful man - rather than the first, who has been praised across the land for her beauty." Her grandmother's words stung, though they didn't wound. She had grown used to Olenna's favouritism over the years.

"Yes. It would seem that every man Margaery Tyrell marries dies not long after the marriage. Renly Baratheon is dead, Joffrey Baratheon will die." She should have taken offense not just for Loras but for Margaery as well. But she couldn't do that, not when the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms had taken it upon himself to defend his choice in marrying her.

"And besides," Jon continued, gazing down at her, "She is just as, if not more, beautiful as her sister."

Esme felt her heart flutter at that and felt her cheeks bloom a rosemary pink as her grandmother sniffed slightly before sighing.

"If you feel you have made the right choice then so be it." Olenna said finally as Willas and Garlan came out to greet her.

"Grandmother." Willas said warmly.

Olenna smiled.

"Ah, Willas, Garlan. How are you two? I've heard so little . . ." Her grandmother walked away, Garlan giving her his arm, and Willas beside them. Only she and Jon remained.

"I-thank you. Most men would not have done that," she said, blushing fiercely. He placed one hand under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"I thought we'd already established that I'm not like most men," he answered her softly.

Esme smiled then at him warmly as they walked around and Jon took her arm as they walked around the gardens.

"Tell me about Winterfell?" She asked softly.

Jon smiled then, a genuine smile.

"It's beautiful." He said fondly thinking of the towers as Ghost walked over.

"Many travellers say that it is a frozen wasteland. That all northerners are cruel and cold." Her experience had so far shown her that those ideas were wrong, but she preferred having a northerner disapprove them.

"They are wrong. The North is cold, yes. But it is not a wasteland. We have forests and fields, same as the Reach. Only it snows most of the time," he said, chuckling. He had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he were remembering something from a long time ago.

"Winterfell is beautiful, although the Godswood is probably the best part of it. The weirwood tree used to scare us as children."

"Do you miss it?"

He looked at her, and on his face was sorrow and pain and longing. "Everyday."

Seeing the sadness in his grey eyes makes something in Esme ache for him and she smiles at him softly.

"Perhaps we could visit there one day." She said softly as they walked together on great pebble path with wildflower arches.

Jon smiled then.

He decided then that he liked Esme

"Do you know how to fight?"

"I practice archery." Esme said with a genuine smile.

"Really? And how good are you with a bow?"

"Better than you, I would bet." She worried for a moment that he would take it seriously. Then he laughed and her fears left her.

"You remind me of my sister, Arya. She was so fierce, always trying to be more a boy than a lady." He must have realized he had said was, because he quickly added, "We'll find her, though."

Esme interlaced her fingers with his in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure you will."

He stared at their hands for a while, seemingly mesmerized by her affection.

Esme smiled shyly at him as they walked into the keep and she went to go get ready for dinner while Jon went to the solar.

He stood over a map.

They had taken Lannisport and Casterly Rock.

Now they needed to do Robb and Edmure's wedding to the Freys.

* * *

Jon led his group of 100 hundred men down the Kingsroad, Robb and Theon by his side and Esme riding not far behind. The Twins were still a ways off and not yet in sight, though they were getting closer by the minute. Ghost and Grey Wind had been on edge for a while now, and Jon took that as a warning. The Freys were not to be trusted.

Daenerys had joined them a day ago, as suspicious as he and the direwolves are. She had suggested they bring more men, just in case, but Jon refused. He had said that if something were to go wrong, an entire army would only slow them down. Now, however, he was wishing that he had listened to her suggestion. There was too much at stake to take chances.

He took a deep breath as they reached the bridge that led to the Twins and rode to the dark castle in silence.

"Looking forward to getting married, Robb?" Theon asked his friend seriously as they rode.

Robb nodded.

"I wonder what she looks like."

"Probably as ugly as all the other Frey girls," a voice said from behind them. All three turned to see Esme watching them intently, though there was some amusement in her eyes.

Jon gave a small laugh. "Probably."

There was little hope that Robb's wife would be anything more than just a little pretty. Freys were not known for their good looks. For a moment, Jon considered how lucky it was that he was to be married to a girl as beautiful as Esme. And he felt sorry for Robb.

Theon clearly did as well and patted Robb on the back as they reached the castle and Jon knew something was wrong.

He could sense it.

That was when he saw a golden dragon.

It was shooting fire at the Twins.

"Viserys!"

Jon could see his mad uncle in the distance, shouting at his dragon, though it appeared the great beast wasn't listening. He had assumed that Viserys had little control over his dragon, but he had not expected it to be this bad.

"Nephew, lead the men to the castle. See if there are any survivors!" Daenerys ordered, already rushing back to where her dragons waited. He nodded, drawing his sword, Winter's Fire. He didn't know if Viserys had any men with him, but he had to be prepared.

It took him a second to realize that Esme had urged her horse beside his and was watching the scene before them with a mix of horror and fear on her face. She'd seen dragons before, but never one that was the enemy.

Daenerys took flight on Dragoon and flew on her beloved dragon as she flew to where Viserys was.

"Brother what are you doing?!" She yelled horrified.

"Avenging our family and the Tullys are next!" Viserys snarled, his eyes turning an alarming shade of dark purple.

"You are harming innocent people!" She yelled outraged.

"They betrayed us! They gave up their lives the moment they bent the knee to Robert Baratheon!" There was no doubt. His madness had truly consumed him.

"Brother, listen to me! You will get yourself killed. The Tullys are allied with the North and most of the other Seven Kingdoms. You alone cannot kill them!" But her brother would not listen, no matter how much she pleaded.

"Then I will kill the two I can get my hands on." He turned his attention to where Jon was leading his men. He would kill Edmure Tully and Robb Stark, whose mother was Edmure's sister.

"NO, VISERYS DON'T DO THIS!" Daenerys screamed alarmed and charged at him as Jon saw Viserys charging towards him on Areys's back.

* * *

"Robb move!" Jon yelled at him.

Robb did as he was told as Jon got off his horse and it ran off with the others as the dragon breathed green fire on him.

Jon didn't even flinch.

_'Fire cannot harm a dragon.'_ He thought mentally.


	4. Chapter 4 Discovery And Enemies

Summary: The game is changing. The Tyrells are allying themselves to the Lannisters. But from the North rises the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It falls to Esme Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace and sister of Margaery Baratheon, to secure a place for her family in this new war. Jon/OC, Rob/OC and Willas/Sansa. Co – Written with MostTulip. Rated M for Language, graphic violence and eventual smut.

Growing Strong By Fire and Blood

Chapter 4

* * *

The area around him burned, but Jon was unharmed. Aerys landed and Viserys jumped off. He unsheathed his own sword, and moved forward to fight Jon.

"Uncle, you don't have to do this," Jon tried to reason with him. Viserys only laughed.

"You have no right to call me that. You are not a dragon. You are a wolf, and the dragon eats the wolf." He swung his sword at Jon, who caught the blade with his own.

"You may be right. But as you seem to forget, the lion, the wolf, the falcon and the stag brought down the dragon before. Don't you think a dragon, a wolf and half of both will be able to do the same?"

"That is lies!" Viserys sneered and swung his sword again at Jon who easily deflected the blow as he held his own against his uncle.

"You are no Targaryen!" He snarled his eyes flashing and looked at Esme.

He then kicked Jon and spat at him.

"I'm going to fuck that wife of yours and make sure you never have her!" He cried as he pinned Jon to the ground with his dagger.

Jon pulled out a spare knife from his boot and stabbed him in the foot.

Viserys cried out and plunged his sword into Jon's left shoulder before hobbling onto Areys and flew off.

"COWARD!" Theon roared outraged.

"Jon!" Robb called, running over to his fallen brother. Helping him up, he asked, "Should we send someone after him?"

He shook his head. "No, he will be long gone. Our only hope is to be prepared for the next time he attacks." Jon returned his attention to the Twins. They were burning, smoke billowing out of any openings. There was no way anyone had survived.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn. Esme stood beside him, her face an expression of concern for him. She tentatively placed one hand on his cheek, as if checking to make sure he was real. He realized how close that was and how scared she must have been.

"My lady, I'm fine," he said, taking her hand in his.

Esme gave him a relived smile and looked at the ruins of the Twins when they saw a young woman stumble out of the keep, covered in soot.

Edmure was instantly at her side.

"My lady are you alright?" He asked concerned.

The woman broke down into tears.

"They-they're all gone," she sobbed. Edmure pulled her against his chest, embracing her. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on for comfort.

Jon and Robb exchanged looks, both uncertain as to how she survived and what to do now. Jon cleared his throat to get her attention. "My lady, what is your name?"

She watched him in fear as he came closer to her. She held onto Edmure more tightly, as if he was the only thing that could give her comfort anymore.

This time it was Esme who spoke. "What is your name?" She asked, like a mother talking to a daughter.

"Lily, my lady." Lily said looking pale and Esme nodded as she and Catelyn took her away as Robb looked at the ruins of the Twins.

"I guess our marriages are moot." He said to Jon and Edmure.

"Now what?" Brynden Tully asked concerned.

"We'll have to marry another woman."

"But that is not what matters right now," Daenerys said, rejoining them. "We need to go back and get ourselves ready. Viserys could have an army, he could be by himself, and he could be getting an army. We don't know. And until we know, we have to be prepared. We'll worry about marriages once the threat is dealt with."

The others nodded in agreement. Daenerys and Esme stayed as the men left to get ready for their march back. Lily continued to cry, though it was no longer as loud. Esme rubbed her back comfortingly, and Daenerys murmured kind words.

"Were you one of Lord Frey's daughters?" Esme asked after Lily had almost completely calmed down.

"I was, my lady and we were preparing for the wedding but..." Lily trailed off and swallowed slightly before speaking again.

"It was a trap."

Esme and Daenerys exchanged looks.

"What do you mean a trap?"

Lily looked ashamed.

"My father was going to have his men kill you all at the wedding of my two sisters, Roslin and Alyx to Lord Edmure Tully and King Robb Stark. Lord Tywin paid my father gold along with the Spicers, Westerlings and Boltons and Ryswells."

"Why? Why would Lord Frey betray us? What have we done that would inspire such actions?" Daenerys wondered, regarding Lily with suspicion now.

Lily looked frightened. "I-I don't know. They never-I was never told-I don't-" she stammered on until Esme held up a hand to silence her.

"Do you know why?" Lily immediately shook her head no.

Esme tried again. "Are you sure?"

Lily looked ashamed now and swallowed; she looked scared and was only Sansa's age.

Daenerys softened.

"Lord Bolton wanted to be Warden of the North, my lady and your grace." She said finally.

A stunned silence followed.

"I'd heard that there was bad blood between the Starks and the Boltons but . . . to break the guest right and murder us at a wedding? What kind of man does that?" Esme asked no one in particular.

"A man whose sigil is that of a flayed man. Tell me, Lily, why would your father help him? What could Lord Frey gain from this?" Daenerys looked down at the girl. Her gaze had softened considerably, though it still retained some hardness.

"If Lord Edmure were to wed to my sister, any sons she conceived would be the heirs to the Riverlands," she mumbled. Esme was shocked by the ambition Lord Frey and Bolton held. She understood ambition, she was a Tyrell. But this?

"Seven hells." Esme said shocked and stood up as Catelyn entered the tent.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Esme looked at her grimly.

"The Freys were going to kill us with help from the Ryswells and Lord Bolton."

Catelyn stared at her in shock for a moment before asking in a shaky voice, "Are my son and Prince Jon aware of this?"

She shook her head. "No. They left before Lily told us."

"Lily?" Esme realized that Catelyn would have no idea who she was talking about.

She gestured to Lily. "This is Lily Frey, the last of her House."

Catelyn looked at the girl hard; she was no older than Sansa with thick raven black hair and soft dark brown eyes and soft boned face with high cheekbones.

She was a beautiful woman.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lily asked finally.

They looked horrified.

"Why do you think we would do that?" Esme murmured, stroking the girl's cheek. "We aren't monsters."

Lily looked at each of them in obvious confusion. "My father plotted to murder you. I was a part of that plan. Won't you kill me for that?"

Daenerys gave her a small smile. "No. You did nothing to harm us. We will do nothing to harm you. Now, the same can't be said for House Bolton."

"Perhaps we should march north," Esme suggested. "Destroy House Bolton before they can plot any more treachery."

"We shall discuss it with the others." Daenerys said getting up and Esme nodded as they left Lily with Catelyn.

* * *

Jon was sitting in his tent as the maester tended to his wound as Robb sat next to him along with Theon and Torrhen Karstark.

"What should we do, march on Kings Landing?" Robb asked quietly.

"With our large forces, we could easily take the city," Theon said, but Jon shook his head.

"Have you forgotten what happened to Stannis at the Blackwater? They can defend themselves. And besides, we need to drive out the remaining Lannister forces in the Westerlands."

Theon could see his point and nodded in agreement. He was about to say something more when Esme and Daenerys entered.

"Aunt Daenerys, Esme. What is it? Has something happened?" Jon asked concerned.

"The girl that survived, Lily, told us that Lord Frey and Lord Bolton intended to betray us. They would have allowed Robb and Edmure to wed the girls but would have murdered the rest of us," Esme said. The men looked at them in shock.

"You're sure?" Jon asked. He had not expected this new information.

"Yes." Esme's voice was confident.

Jon felt anger rush through him then and saw Robb was going through a similar thing, their own banner men would gave betrayed them for the Lannisters to have the North.

"We need to deal with them." Jon said finally.

They all nodded.

"What about Roose's bastard?" Theon asked quietly.

"Ramsay Snow? Roose Bolton said he was dead," Robb answered.

"Then he is probably still alive." They returned their attention to Esme, surprised. She elaborated. "I doubt Roose would have let his bastard son - his only son - die. And I doubt that with this betrayal he would just tell you where Ramsay was."

"She's right." Daenerys said finally.

Everyone sighed heavily.

"So what can we do?"

"Lure them into a trap." Robb said with a sudden thought.

"Alright. But where? When? How? How will we bring the Boltons into a trap?" Daenerys asked. Jon was the one who answered.

"The girl said they were trying to kill all of us. I'll go and lure them into it." They stared at him in shock, Esme especially.

"I will join you," Robb said, standing beside him. "Bolton wants to be Warden of the North. What better way to lure him to a trap then to use two of the things he wants more?"

"It's a risky plan." Catelyn said frowning but nodded as they went to move the plan into action as Esme sat in the tent with Daenerys.

"How are you, your grace?" She asked quietly.

Daenerys sighed.

"I'm worried about Jon and concerned about Viserys, he's acting like our father would have."

Esme nodded in understanding. "We need to stop him. The Mad King caused much damage to the realm during his reign. Viserys may not be the king, but with that dragon, he can do much more than your father ever did."

"The only problem is how we stop him. I don't know if he'll be stupid enough to fall into a trap or if he will fight in single combat. How do we stop him?" Daenerys wondered aloud. Esme had no answer, instead letting the silence continue on. Daenerys was obviously deep in thought.

Esme let her think quietly as she went outside to her tent and checked to see that she had her dagger and smiled.

She quietly went into her tent.

* * *

Jon and Robb were both quietly sitting in the war tent looking over a map when Robb saw Roose Bolton enter and tensed as did Jon.

There was another man with him.

"Lord Bolton," Jon greeted him. He tried to keep the anger and suspicion out of his voice.

"You're Grace," Bolton replied, with a nod of his head.

Robb watched the other man. "Who might this be, Lord Bolton?"

"My son, your grace, Ramsay Bolton." Roose said looking at his son.

"And its time to put a new king in place." Ramsay said pulling out his sword with a maniacal smile as he glared at them.

Jon braced himself.

Robb drew his sword, coming to stand beside Jon, who had done the same.

"You're a fool, Bolton, if you think you can kill the both of us in the middle of our camp without getting caught," Jon said.

The Bolton bastard only laughed. "And you must be a fool if you think that talking will stop us."

Jon growled then darkly in his throat.

"You will not take the North." He snarled dangerously.

Ramsay laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking that wife of yours...Bastard."

Jon had to resist the urge to charge at Ramsay. He knew it would be a stupid mistake. Instead, he stayed his ground, unwilling to let Ramsay's words get to him.

"You will pay for your crimes against my family, Bolton." This time is was Robb who spoke.

"Really? And who will make me pay when you are lying in the ground, your flesh rotting and nothing left but bones to mark your existence?" Ramsay was the one talking. Roose only watched Jon with those pale eyes. Jon did the same, aware that Roose was probably the greatest threat. Ramsay was impulsive and angry; Robb could easily take him. But Roose was careful and calculating, and had many years of experience; Jon would deal with him.

"NOW!" Roose yelled as they heard men shouting outside the tent and Jon took advantage of that by blocking Roose's sword against him while Robb dealt with Ramsay.

Roose cut Jon's cheek but Jon deflected the blow.

* * *

Ramsay was fighting Robb and loosing.

Ramsay was doing the same thing he had tried to do to Jon; he was trying to provoke his opponent into being rash. And it appeared to working.

"You haven't seen your little sister in a while. Maybe I'll go looking for her. Don't worry, if I find her, I'll take good care of her." Robb sounded like a true wolf then. Growling, he ran at Ramsay, sword raised.

"I'll kill you, bastard." Their swords clashed, ringing as steel met steel.

Robb forced Ramsay's sword back and before Ramsay knew what was happening, he had been forced to his knees with blood streaming down his armour.

"Winter is coming, Lord Bolton." He said coldly.

He then slit Ramsay's throat.

Jon had brought Roose Bolton to his knees, his sword at the man's throat.

"Go on, my king," he sneered. "Kill me."

"No." Jon did not move his sword, but motioned for Robb to bind his hands. "I will not kill you. You are the only survivor of the plot for this wedding massacre. You will be the one to answer our questions."

"Will you flay me then? Turn my own House words against me?"

Jon took a moment to answer. When he did, it dripped with hate. "If it comes to it."

Roose simply glared at him as two men grabbed him and dragged him away as they both watched silently and Jon sighed heavily.

He looked at Robb.

"Are you alright?"

Robb laughed wearily. "What happened to the days when you could trust everyone? It feels like there is no one we can trust any more besides each other."

"I don't think there were ever any days in which we could trust anyone." His voice was scolding, but he was obviously amused by his companion. "Did the Bolton bastard wound you?"

"Nothing that I can't heal from." Robb winced as he sat down.

Jon grimaced as he pulled off his chest plate and gauntlets; he needed to rest but couldn't and looked at Robb who looked exhausted.

"Go get some rest, Robb." He said gently.

Robb looked at him.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. You need it."

"So do you," Robb murmured as he walked out, though he knew Jon would not sleep, not for some time. There was too much that needed to be done. Shaking his head, he left.

Jon sighed. He hadn't been injured in his fight, though he was cut and bruised. Like Robb, he would heal quickly.

He walked over to the map and looked at it intently.

He placed two markers on Lannisport and another one on the Crag.

They needed to take them over.

So far, they had Genna Lannister and her family as hostages."

But Tywin would not surrender for them. The war would continue, although his enemies would be more careful now that they had hostages.

Someone cleared their throat and he lifted his head. Standing there was his aunt, looking regal and elegant.

"I heard that you had a close call with Roose Bolton and his son." It wasn't a question.

"We're fine, Roose Bolton however has no heirs left and his house will die out." Jon informed her as she walked over to him.

She nodded.

"What do you plan to do next, nephew?"

"Take Lannisport and the Crag. Both are held by Lannister forces. The Crag is weaker, and controlled by the Westerlings," he said, gesturing at the two locations on the map.

"They plotted to kill us."

"Exactly. We take that first, we have a better foothold in the Westerlands."

His aunt was staring intently at the map, a look of confusion across her face. "I understand that they are loyal to the Lannisters, but why would the Westerlings seek our deaths in such a manner?"

"Most likely to make a message to other rebelling houses, look what Tywin Lannister did to the Tarbecks and Reynes, he killed their houses and wrote songs." Jon said sighing.

Daenerys nodded.

"I spoke to your betrothed."

"And?"

"And I think she's intelligent and beautiful and perfect for you, nephew," Daenerys answered, smiling.

Jon laughed, his aunt joining in. "Perfect? Truly?"

"Yes. I have to wonder if you two weren't made for one another."

Jon felt a rough laugh come from his throat at that and smiled.

"She is a good woman." He agreed.

"We'll need to have the wedding soon." Daenerys told him.

Jon knew she was right.


	5. Chapter 5 March To The Crag

Summary: The game is changing. The Tyrells are allying themselves to the Lannisters. But from the North rises the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It falls to Esme Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace and sister of Margaery Baratheon, to secure a place for her family in this new war. Jon/OC, Rob/OC and Willas/Sansa. Co – Written with MostTulip. Rated M for Language, graphic violence and eventual smut.

Growing Strong By Fire and Blood

Chapter 5

* * *

Where would it be, though? Riverrun? Casterly Rock? Highgarden? It would be pointless to go to Winterfell only for a wedding." He tried to hide the fact that he was just a little nervous for the wedding.

"Probably Highgarden. And they'll probably ask that you marry in the light of the Seven."

Jon shook his head. "No. I believe only in the old gods, not the new. We'll do it in front of the weirwood."

"You're the Prince. It's your choice."

"Then I choose the old gods, I'll marry her in Winterfell, it was the only home I ever knew." Je said looking at her properly.

Daenerys smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel, I always wanted a home."

Jon embraced his aunt, who in that moment appeared so much younger. "You have a home now, with us," he whispered, placing a kiss on her head.

"Thank you, Jon." She allowed him to hold her, not caring about what anyone might think if they saw them like this. She only wanted comfort and the feeling that she was cared for. Only her nephew could give her that.

She hugged him tightly and hoped that Viserys hadn't done anything to innocent people.

* * *

Viserys was fuming silently and beside Lord Jon Connington sat beside him.

"That bastard and my whore of a sister have half of the seven realms on their side!" He snarled enraged.

"We will get them back, your grace. Your nephew will marry that Tyrell girl. If you were to take her as your wife, the Tyrells and all the might of Highgarden would be forced to join you," Lord Connington suggested. He ducked to the side as Viserys threw a wine glass at him. The moments of rage were ordinary to him.

"He is not my nephew!" Viserys screeched in anger. Just as quickly as it came, the anger diminished. "You're right. Take his bride and get the most powerful of the Seven Kingdoms."

"But what if she refuses me?" He asked looking at Jon

Jon smiled then.

"We'll force her, besides, I believe the Boltons will deal with the Wolf bastard and we'll take Lady Tyrell." He said confidently as Ashara Dayne sat beside him silently.

She didn't agree with this.

Ashara had agreed that Viserys should be king. But this? This was madness. He was as bad as King Aerys, if not worse. And Jon couldn't see it!

"Perhaps it would be better if we just executed him instead," she said softly. At this point, she was more in favour of Daenerys and Jon Targaryen than Viserys.

Her chosen king turned to her with a look of pure loathing, although it would probably disappear within the hour. His mood swings were constant.

"We will give him to the Boltons," Viserys growled dangerously, "and I will take the Tyrell girl."

"But if you do that, your Grace, the Starks and the North will continue to fight and view you as another mad king. Jon is popular among the small folk and nobility and the North love him, he is a war hero who has fought in countless battles alongside his cousin." Ashara said calmly.

Viserys looked furious.

"I am going to...see this Tyrell beauty, my lady."

Ashara nodded. "Go ahead, your grace. Although I would suggest you be careful. From what I've heard, Jon does care for her."

Viserys said nothing, only left her with Jon Connington, who turned to her furiously. She sighed. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get that bastard on the throne?" Connington hissed.

"Can you not see it, Jon? He is King Aerys reborn! He will be just as bad as his father. This is against everything we have done!"

"It is better than having that wolf bitch's bastard on the throne; Lyanna Stark is to blame for the rebellion and for all of the deaths!" Jon exploded enraged and Ashara shook her head.

"You know the Martells do not blame Lyanna and they are allied with the Starks and Jon." She said sighing.

Jon looked angry.

"Viserys will be king."

* * *

Esme had just finished bathing and her handmaiden, Sophia was brushing her auburn wavy curls as she got ready for bed.

"You like this Jon, don't you?" Sophia asked softly.

"Yes. He is kind, and handsome, and strong, and . . ."

Sophia laughed quietly. "I get it. He is just like a knight from the stories."

"Except he's real," Esme replied, smiling as she thought of her betrothed. It was true; he was just like the knights from the stories. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax.

Her eyelids fluttered open as Sophia gasped.

She looked around to see what had startled Sophia and saw a familar man with shoulder length, silvery blonde hair and violet eyes, which seemed to glow unnaturally.

"Prince Viserys." She said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Lady Esme Tyrell." He said bowing.

"What do you want?" Her tone was bright, but inside, she was panicking. What was he doing here?

"I have come to see you, my lady. And I must say, you are as beautiful as they say." He smiled as he studied her. She was very glad she had decided to put on her dress instead of remaining in a towel. It might have tempted him too much.

"Thank you, my lord." Her voice shook, despite her attempts to remain in control. He had stepped closer to her now.

"What do you want?" She asked wearily.

"I want you, my lady." He said with a strange smile.

"My lady is already betrothed." Sophia said sharply.

Viserys laughed then.

"To a bastard?!"

"Yes. To the bastard. And he is more a king than you or anyone else could ever hope to be," she declared. Suddenly, strong hands clamped down on her throat. Viserys watched her with half-mad eyes.

Sophia muffled a scream, covering her mouth to keep the sound from leaving the tent.

"Make any sound, and your mistress will pay for it," Viserys growled to Sophia. The handmaiden nodded, trying her best not to whimper in fear. Esme was doing much the same.

Esme struggled not choke as Viserys squeezed her throat tightly and she choked slightly, her dagger was on her bed, as she had been bathing and cursed.

"Please let my lady go." Sophia pleaded beseechingly.

Viserys snorted.

* * *

Jamie had been in his cell when he saw a tall man with an alarming resemblance to King Areys walk into Lady Esme Tyrell's tent.

He called out to Jon.

"You grace!"

He rushed to the tent where Jon was, hurrying for he knew that the Tyrell girl's life was in danger. When he entered, he found Jon embracing his aunt.

"Your grace!" he almost shouted. The two broke apart, looking at him in embarrassment. Had it been any other time, Jaime might tease them for it. But now was definitely not the time.

"Viserys is in Lady Esme's tent." He watched as Jon's face went from embarrassed, to understanding, to angry.

"Get some other guards. I want Viserys taken alive," he ordered, already unsheathing his sword.

He ran into the tent to see Esme being strangled by Viserys but she was trying to push him away and Jon lunged.

He slashed at him with Longclaw.

Viserys screamed in pain.

He crumpled to his knees.

Esme fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Her handmaiden rushed forward, embracing her. "It's over," she murmured, "It's over."

Jon watched his betrothed for a second before walking over to her. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to look at his. "Are you alright, my lady?"

She only nodded, tears running down her cheeks. It had been too close. Viserys had almost killed her in his rage. Jon turned to him.

"Take him away. Lock him up. Make sure he does not escape."

Esme wiped her eyes quickly, she hated being so weak in front of Jon and took a deep breath before sitting down.

Jon quietly sat down next to her with Ghost at his side.

The direwolf nuzzled her softly.

Esme smiled softly.

* * *

Another moment of silence passed before Jon said, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. If I had seen him, if I had known . . ."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is alright. You saved me, that's all that matters. I am grateful and forever in your debt."

He gave her a kind smile. "You do not owe me anything. You are to be my wife. It is my duty to protect you." Esme looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed by his attention and devotion.

"You are a good man, Jon." She said looking at him with dark green eyes that sparkled and he smiled slightly.

"I an not a good man." He said sighing.

Esme touched his cheek.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, to start, I broke my vows with the Night's Watch. When I heard my father - uncle - was being accused of treason, I hurried to join Robb in getting him back. And then, when Daenerys arrived and revealed me to be her nephew, I helped to start this war. Many have died because we seek to take a throne." There was a deep sadness in his eyes. She wondered if perhaps this was how his father had often looked. Rhaegar was described as having been very melancholy.

"You are a good man. You are better than many others in the world. Without you, we'd be stuck with someone like Viserys for a king." She leaned close, so their foreheads were almost touching. "You are a good man," she repeated.

Jon didn't say anything for a moment; he just simply looked at her and saw the dark bruises on her slender throat.

He gently stroked them.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Esme smiled.

They were so close to one another. Esme felt her heart speed up at the proximity. She only needed to lean forward and they would be kissing. It would be so easy.

But would he react in kind? Jon liked her obviously, cared for her. Did he love her? Was she something he wanted or was she simply an object of affection?

It was hard to tell with him. He was always so guarded, unwilling to let anyone in. Even now, he focused more on the bruises from Viserys than the fact that she was right there and her lips were almost touching his.

She didn't want to seem like a whore and took a deep breath before looking at the jewellery box; she had with all the jewellery her father, mother and uncles had given to her.

Jon looked at her quietly.

"Are you frightened of me?"

Esme was startled.

"No."

"Good." She barely had time to comprehend what he said before he took her face in his hands and crushed their lips together.

She was too shocked to do anything except close her eyes and enjoy the feel the kiss. But it didn't last long. Esme had just begun to respond when he pulled away. Jon seemed surprised by his own actions. His face was flushed - though from embarrassment or excitement, she couldn't tell - and he was staring at her as if he expected her to slap him any moment.

"Why did you stop?" She asked confused and Jon flushed.

"Because I forced you." He said ashamed and Esme took his face into her hands.

"Look at me, Jon, you didn't force me." She said truthfully.

Jon looked relived.

This time, it was she who initiated the kiss. And this time, she was ready for it. His lips were warm against hers, and if she wasn't so breathless, she would have gasped at the feeling.

One of his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The other hand reached up to tangle in her hair. She still held his face in her hands.

The kiss was hot; she had never been kissed before and tangled her hand into his hair as they kissed passionately.

Jon groaned.

It had been so long since he had been with a woman.

He ran his rough fingers through her auburn curls.

They continued until Esme began untying the laces to her dress. Jon, realizing what they were about to do, pulled back. His betrothed watched him in surprise.

"Don't you want me, your grace?" Her voice was seductive, on purpose or by accident, he didn't know. He ran one hand through his hair.

"We can't do this. I-I can't dishonour you." She opened her mouth so say something and he placed a finger on her lips to hush her. He brought their faces close again and looked into her eyes. Gods, they were beautiful. "We can't. Not yet, at least."

When he stepped back, she shook her head, a small smile gracing her face. "Stark men and their honour," she said, raising her eyes to the sky. Instead of having him leave like he expected her to, she asked softly, "Will you at least stay with me, Jon? We don't have to do anything, just . . . stay with me."

Jon studied her for a long moment before nodding.

"Very well, I will, Esme." He said and she smiled in thanks.

He waited the changing screen while she got ready for bed.

He hoped Sansa was safe.

Jon knew she was safe, he had to.

Esme had come from the changing screen and looked at him.

He noticed the gown hugged her curves.

She smiled at him innocently, though he could swear her eyes held none of that innocence. She took his hands and led him to the bed, where they both lay down. Her head rested on his chest.

After a few moments of silence in which Jon thought she had fallen asleep, Esme spoke up. "You should be king, the one to rule the realm, not Daenerys," she said.

"Why do you think that? Do you not like Daenerys?" He had never considered taking the throne from his aunt. To know his future wife had such thoughts was shocking.

"I do like Daenerys, its just you have a better understanding of Westeros culture than the Queen does, I meant no offence." She told him earnestly.

Jon nodded.

"She is my aunt and being with Dario makes her happy." He said quietly.

"Yes, but that is not how it works here. She needs to marry and her husband must be a lord." She added a little while after her last statement, "And she can't marry you. The other lords would never agree to the old Targaryen tradition."

He grinned and kissed her head. She grew still at his action, hardly daring to breathe. "And I'm already betrothed to a woman I have every intention of marrying," he murmured against her hair.

Esme found herself smiling.

The few times her father had entertained the idea of marrying her, the prospects would dislike the fact that she would always have an opinion.

Something none of the men liked, due to her being a woman.

At least the small folk liked her.

Her sister had always been the one with the best choices. After all, she was the more important of the two. Of course she would be considered for the better looking and kinder lords. And she knew how to play the dutiful wife.

But now she had something Margaery would probably never get. Margaery had been given Renly, who despite his more obvious love for their brother would have cared for her greatly. And she would have been given to Joffrey, although that might now have been a good thing for her. She had been queen once and had almost become queen again.

Esme, though, had perhaps the greatest man in all of Westeros. And even if she was not queen, her children could be.

Something which pleased and terrified her.

Kings and Queens had enemies.

Lord Tywin Lannister had betrayed King Areys.

She shivered slightly.

Her family had been mostly unaffected by such things because of her grandmother. But the Starks had almost been torn apart by it, as had the Targaryens.

"What do you plan to do with the Lannisters?" She asked. Jon sighed deeply before replying.

"It's not my choice to make."

"But you're fighting the war too." Esme insisted and worried for the two youngest Lannister children, one was in Dorne, the other in Kings Landing.

"If you think I will kill children, then I will not." Jon told her quietly.

Esme nodded.

"But you will kill Joffery?"

"If I get the chance, yes." The way he said it - with so much hatred towards Joffrey - it reminded her of Viserys and Daenerys, and she supposed that anyone who thought he wasn't a Targaryen was wrong.

"Who will decide the fate of the other Lannisters? You promised me Tommen would come to no harm, and I would assume that Myrcella would not either. But what about Tywin, and Cersei, and Jaime?" she asked him, lifting her head to look at his face. He didn't meet her eyes.

"Daenerys is queen. She will decide."

Esme couldn't help but worry for Jamie slightly.

"What of Ser Jamie Lannister?" She asked cautiously.

Jon looked at her.

"He pushed my brother."

"He stopped the Mad King," she answered defensively. Jaime Lannister was a good man.

"By murdering him. And he slept with his sister, claimed their children to be the heirs of Robert Baratheon, and betrayed my father - my uncle, Ned." His voice had risen slightly as he continued. When he mentioned Lord Stark, a deep sadness overcame him.

She touched his cheek, and forced him to look at her. "He has paid the price for all of that. And he helped to save me from Viserys."

"That does not excuse him from his crimes." Jon said firmly.

Esme sighed.

"He saved my life." She told him firmly.

Jon nodded reluctantly.

"And I am grateful for that." He sighed in resignation. "If Daenerys will listen to me about his fate, I will speak in his defense."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. She laid her head back on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

They both sat in a peaceful silence as Ghost slept on the foot on the bed.

"What's your next move?" She asked looking at Jon.

Jon took a deep breath.

"We take the Crag and then continue onto Kings Landing, Casterly Rock has fallen." He added quietly.

"Good," she murmured, "your one step closer to winning the war."

"Yes. Then I'll take you to Winterfell. I'll show you the North," he whispered.

She laughed softly. "Like I showed you Highgarden? I never showed you all of the Reach, you know."

"We'll see all the Seven Kingdoms," Jon said softly.

Esme chuckled then and silently prayed for Jon's safety along with Robb and Theon and to an extent, Euron Greyjoy.

* * *

Jon was prepared the next morning along with Ser Baristan, Daenerys, Robb, Theon and their men.

They were currently looking at a map.


	6. Chapter 6 Field Of Fire

Summary: The game is changing. The Tyrells are allying themselves to the Lannisters. But from the North rises the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It falls to Esme Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace and sister of Margaery Baratheon, to secure a place for her family in this new war. Jon/OC, Rob/OC and Willas/Sansa, Theon/Lyra Mormont, Euron Greyjoy/Alys Karstark . Co – Written with MostTulip. Rated M for Language, graphic violence and eventual smut.

Growing Strong By Fire and Blood

Chapter 6

* * *

"Take the Crag; we have a better foothold in the Westerlands. Taking Casterly Rock doesn't give us the West," Jon pointed out. "And we're closer to the Crownlands."

"The more we push forward, the more the Lannister army will begin to retreat. And their only refuge big enough and strong enough to defend against us is King's Landing." Robb was the one who had spoken.

"So what do we do? If we let them retreat to King's Landing, they will be able to hold us off for awhile. Should we split the army in half and have one attack from the rear?" Daenerys asked, staring at the map intently.

"It's our best choice, Theon and his uncles can lay siege to the Lannister ships." Jon said looking at Theon who nodded.

He had become a lot more relaxed since marrying Lyra Mormont.

Alys Karstark though was a different matter.

The girl was about as restless as a wildling, and had an attitude to match. Jon was certain he was looking at future Arya, and he dreaded the idea of betrothing her. He hoped Euron Greyjoy could temper Alys.

"Your grace, what is to be done with Viserys?" one of the lords asked her. She didn't reply immediately, just continued to stare at the map in front of her.

"I don't know. He is my brother and I-I have given him a chance before. But now, after everything he's done . . ." She didn't finish.

"You do not feel he deserves it." Rickard finished gently.

Daenerys nodded sadly.

"After what he did to the queen, I say kill him." Edmure growled darkly.

Catelyn shot her brother a look.

"It is not your choice, Edmure. It is the queen's." Catelyn turned to look at Daenerys. "We do not have to do anything now. We're holding him prisoner; he can be executed later if that is what you wish."

Jon nodded. "Lady Catelyn is right." She shot him a surprised look. "We can decide his fate later. For now, our focus must be on defeating the Lannisters."

"Very well, we ride to the Crag." Robb said nodding.

They were all began to leave and saddle their horses when Catelyn walked to Jon.

"I saw you and Lady Esme yesterday." She said calmly.

Jon remained still."

She continued to talk. Her voice was lower in volume now, and there was an almost angry undertone to it. "I understand that she is your betrothed, but we are at war. You could die in the next battle. And it would not be a good thing for Lady Esme to have your bastard growing in her belly."

Jon had wondered why she was confronting him about this. Now he knew.

"We did not do anything. I stopped it before we could," he almost growled.

"Would you have really stopped though?" Catelyn asked him with a challenge in her voice.

Jon turned to look at her.

"I am no rapist, Lady Stark." He said calmly.

Catelyn shook her head.

"You have more of Rhaegar than you know."

"Do not insult my father. As much as I love Eddard Stark and as much as he was like a father to me, my father is Rhaegar Targaryen. Have whatever opinion you want of him, but keep it to yourself." He stormed out of the tent, leaving a glowering Catelyn Stark behind.

He passed Robb and Theon, but ignored them when they called out to him. Jon was not in the mood to speak with his two oldest friends.

He finally reached the forest where the three dragons were and found Ghost sitting contently beside Rhaegal.

He caught sight of himself in the lake.

He looked different.

He wished Lady Stark would accept him.

* * *

Ghost lifted his head, staring at something behind Jon, and Rhaegal gave a small shriek.

"Please Robb, I don't wish to talk right now," he said without looking at the newcomer.

"And if I were Robb, I would take that into consideration." A voice that did not belong to his cousin answered. He turned and saw Daenerys standing there, watching him with a small smile.

"Your grace." Jon said standing up but Daenerys waved her hand.

"What is troubling you, nephew?" She asked Jon gently.

Jon sighed quietly.

"Nothing of importance, your grace." He said with a small smile.

"Oh come now. You're grumpier than usual. Tell me." And she sat on the ground, legs folded beneath her, not caring how dirty she got. He sat next to her, eyes on the ground.

"I would have thought that knowing who I really am would have made it harder for Lady Catelyn to hurt me. And at least, after so many years, I would not be affected by her hatred of me. But it would appear I am wrong." He tried to keep the anger and hurt out of his voice, but it was a failed attempt.

"What has she said, Jon?" She asked calmly.

Jon sighed and looked at her before speaking.

"She saw me with Esme and saw us kissing." He said rubbing his eyes.

"And?"

"And? And nothing. That was all she saw, and that was all that happened. She thinks I gave Esme a bastard. Even after I told her that we had not slept together like that, she would not believe me."

Daenerys placed a hand on his arm. "Don't let it get to you, Jon. Be strong. Let her say what she wants. She can do nothing."

"She can spread rumours. She can tell others of how I slept with the Lady Esme Tyrell. And soon it will turn into I forced her against her will. Then it will be that she seduced me. And who knows what it will become! There is much she can do."

"You are better than her, Jon." Daenerys told him firmly.

Jon sighed.

"I know that." He said with a small smile as they walked back to the others.

He saw a man talking quietly to Torrhen, Rickard and Alys Karstark quietly.

Theon saw him looking.

"My uncle, The Crow's Eye." He whispered quietly.

Jon could instantly tell he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Can he be trusted?" Jon had heard the stories surrounding the Crow's Eye. He didn't know how much of them, if any, were true.

Theon snorted. "Can any of my family be trusted? I have no answer for you, Jon, but I know that they will fight with us. You do not need to worry."

But Jon was worried. And so was Daenerys. They shared a look of uneasiness before approaching the group.

* * *

Euron Greyjoy knew they were uneasy about him and snorted silently.

He was no rapist; he did not have to force a woman to lay with him.

Probably Victarion started that lie.

He silently growled and Alys touched his arm.

Who knew this woman could handle him?

"Are you alright, my love?" They'd been married for less than two months, and already they were in love, well as in love as a man like Euron could be.

"I'm tired of their stares." He had not intended for his wife to know he was talking about their queen and her nephew, but she fixed them with a glare.

"If they can't see that you're a good man, they're idiots."

He chuckled. "If they were idiots, they would never have gotten this far in the war."

"True." Alys admitted thoughtfully.

Euron chuckled.

He still kept some of his habits such as raiding but Alys didn't seem to mind, she just made him promise that he wouldn't rape any women or father bastards than he already had.

Which were seven.

The fact he was married, still surprised him.

It had been his nephew's idea.

He had expected Theon to hate the Starks. They had stolen him from his true family, after all. He should have known better. Theon saw the Starks as family, saw Robb Stark as his brother. And though he was not as close with the new Prince as he was Lord Stark, he served him loyally.

The queen and her nephew were now approaching, and he took this time to study them. They looked nothing alike, the girl having Targaryen looks and the boy Stark looks. But there was the same fierceness - the same fire - that flowed within them.

He was sure that he would not like to be the target of their anger at any time.

He may be vicious and manipulative but even he wasn't foolish enough to go against the Dragon Queen and her nephew.

Somehow he had a feeling Theon knew this.

Euron was an outsider, all because of an affair with his brother's wife.

He supposed it was lucky Balon had exiled him and not let Victarion kill him.

He knew that if he were to act on any form of his plans, he would incite their wrath.

He'd heard about the Mother of Dragons before she came to Westeros. He had planned to return to Pyke, become Lord of the Iron Islands, and send Victarion to bring him the girl. But she'd come to Westeros first.

And before he could even hope to make any move, word of her inability to have a child and of her newly found nephew had come.

Not that he wished to lose his head.

No, the Dragon queen was smart.

To make sure they stayed loyal, Theon had been married to Dacey Mormont, heir of Bear Island and he had been married to Alys Karstark, daughter of Lord Rickard Karstark.

He had been threatened by the man.

And, of course, the queen and her nephew did not trust him. As they walked to the command tent, they stopped to speak with his wife's family.

"Lord Rickard, is something wrong?" The queen asked.

Rickard shook his head. "No, your grace. We are fine."

The queen conversed with the Karstarks, and her nephew would join in occasionally. But his eyes mostly remained on Euron. When he would meet his gaze, the boy would not flinch or look away. He would only continue to watch him.

Probably best, he kept his patch on.

Alys stood beside him silently.

At first they had not gotten along.

* * *

_"I did not wish to marry you, Kraken!" Alys spat at the man disgust in her voice._

_Euron simply shrugged._

_"The feeling is mutual, Winter Mermaid." He said eying her body._

_She glared at him. "Do not look at me as if I am some whore for you to sleep with in a brothel."_

_"Then don't look at me as if I have just crawled out of one of the seven hells," he answered swiftly._

_The girl was beautiful, he would give her that. But her temper was something that had to be dealt with._

_"I am not going to follow your Drowned God, Crow's Eye." Alys spat at him._

_Euron's face darkened and before Alys knew what was happening, she was pinned against the wall and his face inches from hers._

_"Do. Not. Insult. My. Culture. Girl." Euron said slowly and she stared back._

_"Or what, you'll rape me?"_

_He narrowed his eyes. Or rather eye, as she could only see one. "You will not insult my people ever again. Whether we like it or not is not important. The fact is we will be married. And as your lord husband, you will do as I tell you."_

_She scoffed. "You don't scare me, squid."_

_"Oh, don't I?" He growled darkly and pressed his body into hers._

_Alys acted calm._

_"Are you going to rape me?" She asked disgusted._

_Something flashed in his eye then._

_Rage and contempt._

_"Do you think me as evil as that?" He asked darkly._

_She snarled. "I think that you are holding me against a wall, pressed against me. I think you want me and that you will take me by force. I think that you can try, but you will fail."_

_The corners of his mouth twitched. This girl was a true northerner; stubborn, hard, aggressive. Even with her beauty, he imagined it must have been hard to find her a husband._

_He released her arm but tilted her chin up so she was looking at him._

_"You know my nephew." He stated calmly._

_"Yes, thankfully he isn't like you." Alys said dryly._

_Euron laughed then._

_"Would you prefer my nephew, who would almost certainly take you by force? I have not done so," he said._

_"Your nephew would have no need to take me by force," she muttered, almost too low for him to hear._

_He only laughed harder._

_"You are in love with him?" He questioned her curiously._

_Alys looked at him curiously._

_"No, I love him like a brother." She said honestly._

_He chuckled. "Then perhaps you will come to see me as something other than a disgusting creature. Theon is my nephew, after all."_

_Stubborn as ever, she replied, "Perhaps. But most likely not."_

_Euron looked at her intently for a minute and laughed then._

_"I think our marriage will be entertaining, Lady Karstark." He said and left her alone in the room._

* * *

They still had arguments though.

This included incidents such as Alys flirting to get a rise from him.

And with the way she was eyeing the prince, he didn't really need to guess who her next target would be. Assuming that the prince would even listen to her flirting. Word had it that he was more Eddard Stark's son than Rhaegar Targaryen's.

If that was true, especially considering he was betrothed, Alys would not be getting far there.

"If you would excuse us. My nephew and I have some things we need to discuss," the queen said, flashing another smile before leaving, her solemn nephew following.

Well at least they enjoyed taunting each other.

Euron never hit her.

Alys smiled then.

"Don't drown."


	7. Chapter 7 Dancing With Death

Summary: The game is changing. The Tyrells are allying themselves to the Lannisters. But from the North rises the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It falls to Esme Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace and sister of Margaery Baratheon, to secure a place for her family in this new war. Jon/OC, Rob/OC and Willas/Sansa. Co – Written with MostTulip. Rated M for Language, graphic violence and eventual smut.

**I understand that not everyone likes the pairings but this is my story and if you don't like, don't read it and please don't send abusive messages and reviews.**

**MostTulip and DarylDixon'sLover.**

Growing Strong By Fire and Blood

Chapter 7

* * *

"Don't worry little mermaid." Euron said smirking and went to join Theon as they left.

Jon saw Esme come over.

"Is that the Crow's Eye?" She asked, nodding in the direction of Euron and Theon.

"Yes." His voice was laced with distrust. There was something off about the Crow's Eye.

Esme said nothing else, instead followed him to the command tent.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Jon asked her seriously.

Esme looked thoughtful.

"Do you trust Theon, your Grace?" She asked him seriously.

Jon nodded.

"With my life."

"Then you should trust Euron Greyjoy, not all rumours about him are true. My grandfather always said that...His brother Victarion had different taste." She told him.

"I don't know. Even if some of what they say is not true, what about the rest? There's something off about that man," Jon said quietly.

"If you do not trust him, that is your decision. Just don't . . . don't let your decision affect your judgement." He stopped and Esme continued walking forward.

"Do you know him?" He asked suddenly. "The Crow's Eye?"

"If you mean have I met him, then no." Esme said looking at him.

"But my grandfather and Uncle Baelor told me stories and not everything is as black and white, Jon." She told him and went to join Alys.

Jon watched her go.

She was right. Perhaps Euron Greyjoy was not the man everyone else believed him to be. But there was still an indistinguishable feeling that Euron was just . . . not right, that there was something wrong with him.

Jon shrugged. He would think about it later. He had more important things to think about at the moment. Even though they had agreed that nothing public would happen until later, something still had to be done about Viserys.

He sighed heavily, the thought of killing his uncle did not sit well with him.

But he had tried to kill Esme.

He had nearly killed him.

Gods.

He shook himself and went to his horse.

Once the horse was saddled, he rode it over to where his aunt, Ser Barristan and Jaime Lannister waited. He had not expected Daenerys to place so much trust in the Kingslayer, but it would seem the role he played in stopping and capturing Viserys had gained the new Queen's favour.

It would make Jon's promise to Esme that much easier.

"Aunt. Ser Barristan. Ser Jaime." He knew the pain of a title like Kingslayer. He'd been a bastard for nearly his entire life. He'd seen the way they stared at him, how they whispered. He would not do the same to another, especially the man who had helped him save Esme.

"What is it, Jon?" Daenerys asked curiously.

"I wish for Ser Jamie Lannister to be pardoned." He said hoping this would work.

"For what crime?"

"Killing the King, he had no choice."

They all had a different reaction.

Daenerys was angry. This made had sworn to protect her father and stabbed him in the back, even if the king was mad and he'd saved many lives. Jon was fairly certain that even if Ser Jaime captured Viserys a hundred times over, his aunt would still never forgive him.

Ser Barristan had a look of pride on his face. He knew the truth, and though he was did not like that Jaime broke his vows, he understood the cost. And he believed rulers should be merciful when necessary, something Daenerys didn't always do.

And Ser Jaime himself was completely and utterly surprised. He had obviously not expected anyone to speak up for him, much less the son of Rhaegar and nephew of Daenerys.

"It makes no difference what he did." Daenerys began to say enraged when Ser Barristan spoke up for Jamie to everyone's surprise.

"Your Grace, King Areys was a mad man who burned for entertainment; he raped his wife and your mother, Queen Rhaella." The old knight spoke gently but firmly.

Daenerys faltered.

Jon made the final push. "I know that King Aerys was your father, and I know that Jaime Lannister swore to protect him. But the Kingsguard did nothing for too long. Aerys was mad and he sought to kill everyone in King's Landing."

Daenerys still hesitated in making a decision.

"We wouldn't have gotten this far in the war if Aerys had burned King's Landing. The Targaryens would be branded all as mad and you would have never gotten to Westeros in the first place," he said.

Daenerys nodded finally and looked at Jamie with hard eyes.

"I pardon you but if you are ever disloyal again, I will burn you." She said coldly.

Jamie nodded.

"Understood, you're Grace." He said quietly and they began to ride away.

* * *

Kings Landing had become more depressing; news had come from one of Varsy's spies that Casterly Rock had fallen to Jon Targaryen and the North.

The Iron born under the command of Lord Theon Greyjoy, his Uncle Euron Greyjoy and sister Asha Greyjoy had laid siege to the Crownlands.

The Red Wedding had not even gotten a chance to take place. Before the Targaryen royals had arrived, Viserys Targaryen had burned the Twins, along with the Freys and Boltons.

And not even Viserys could do anything to slow down Queen Daenerys. The closest he had come to hurting them was almost taking Prince Jon's betrothed, Esme Tyrell, and marrying her himself.

The Targaryens were winning the war.

Casterly Rock had fallen and now the Westerlands had fallen.

The Iron born had killed all of the Lannisters at Casterly Rock aside from the children and was being held ransom.

"I'll have their heads!" Joffery snarled.

Tyrion watched his nephew raving about what he would do to the 'Usurpers' once they were defeated. He knew, however, that the chances of that were slim.

There were more chances of them having their heads put on spikes.

Tyrion had no doubt that his father would be first.

He sighed.

Eventually, the Small Council was dismissed and he and Lord Varys walked through the Red Keep. They remained silent until they were both certain no prying ears would hear them.

Normally, Tyrion would not trust Varys like this. But as things were, this companionship was necessary for both Tyrion's survival and that of Westeros.

"How long before they reach King's Landing?" Tyrion asked. Timing was very important.

Varys seemed grave.

"Three weeks my lord." He said but it was lie, now that Jon had taken the Crownlands, he would be here within two days.

He didn't let Tywin know.

Tyrion cursed. They were running out of time. Jon had to be king. He had to be the one to rule, not Daenerys. But how to kill the girl?

What they were doing, it was no easy thing. Daenerys was only a girl, a queen looking to restore her House. Her father had been Aerys, though, and they could not take the chance of her becoming as mad as the Mad King.

And scoring to the rumours and Petyr Baelish, she acted like her father when in a fit of rage.

They had to do something.

* * *

Esme found herself sitting next to Alys who was looking worried while Tyene Sand was beside them.

Catelyn was talking to Lily Frey.

"Will the Queen and Prince execute Viserys Targaryen?" Tyene asked them quietly. Alys only shrugged, having no knowledge of what would be done with the Queen's traitorous brother.

She nodded her head at Esme. "Ask Lady Tyrell. She is the princess-to-be. She would know more than any of us."

"That is true." Tyene agreed as she glanced at the auburn haired beauty as Daenerys walked into the tent and behind her was Jon, looking angry.

"My brother will not be executed." She said coldly and everyone shifted slightly in uneasiness.

"Your Grace, this is not wise." Jorah said quietly.

Daenerys glared at him with flashing violet eyes.

"I will not kill my brother!"

"Then he will continue to hurt you in any way he can." Esme was the one who spoke. She stood up from where she had been sitting, facing the wrathful Targaryen. "He wants your throne, he wants your kingdom. He probably wants your dragons. And as long as he lives, he will do everything in his power to take those things from you."

Daenerys bared her teeth, truly looking like a dragon. "I will not have my brother executed, Lady Esme. Keep that in mind."

She stomped out of the tent. Jon gave a tired sigh and looked at Esme once before following his aunt outside.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably then and everyone sighed heavily as they took in the Queen's outburst.

"We have another mad Targaryen." Little Walder snorted.

Everyone slowly left the council tent and Tyene studied Lady Tyrell intently who was sitting quietly.

She looked exotic.

"That was definitely not a good first impression of our new queen," Tyene said softly.

"She's not usually that angry. Normally, she is very kind and sweet. She just does not wish to become a kinslayer," Esme answered.

Tyene snorted. "I don't think she has much of a choice. If she wants her kingdom to remain safe, she is going to have to get over herself."

"She won't do it. Nothing any of us say or do will convince her otherwise." Esme's brow furrowed and a troubled look crossed her face.

"Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be her that kills him."

Esme knew Tyene meant that one of them could kill Viserys by poison or by another means of taking care of him without causing problems.

"The last thing the kingdom wants is another Mad King Areys." Lord Edmure stated firmly and they all nodded in agreement.

"Well she is his daughter." Lord Janos Bracken said with a look of disgust.

* * *

Viserys was in a cell when he saw a man in a black cloak, come over and unlocked the cell, before opening it and unchaining him.

"Who are you?" He asked wearily.

The man pulled his hood off.

It was Lord Florent.

"Lord Florent. This is an unexpected surprise," he said surprised.

Lord Florent did not reply, just pushed him forward in one direction. Viserys made no move to fight.

It was dark outside. The moon was hidden behind clouds. It was perfect for one who did not wish to be seen or noticed.

They soon reached a ship and Viserys boarded it along with Lord Florent.

"I will serve you along with Ser Lyn Corbray." The man stated as a man came over and knelt in front of him.

"Lady Lysa pledges her alliance, my King."

Viserys smiled then coldly.

"I accept your sword."

"You honour us, your grace. We will do all in our power to defeat the usurpers," Lyn Coraby promised.

Viserys nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Then as my first order, I need you to retrieve something that I left with my nephew."

The two men exchanged confused looks.

"Retrieve, your grace? What have you left with the usurper?" Lord Florent asked.

Viserys smiled cruelly then. "Why, I need you to bring me Lady Esme Tyrell, my future wife."

"That will take some planning, your grace." Lord Ryman told him seriously and Viserys nodded in understanding but smiled.

"She will be my Queen and wife." He said with a twisted smile as they left camp and began to sail towards Dorne and Lord Connington.

* * *

"Jon, your wedding will take place in one week." Daenerys told him.

He stared up at her from where he sat, sharpening Longclaw. He nodded slowly. "Yes."

Daenerys placed her fists on her hips. "The day after you are married, we will begin marching to King's Landing. We have to defeat the Lannisters."

"I know," he sighed. "You can have Tywin Lannister for your vengeance. The others belong to the Starks."

"And to you."

"Yes. And to me."

Daenerys nodded in satisfaction.

"Where do you want the wedding?" She asked looking at him.

"Winterfell, it was my home and it will be witnessed by the Old Gods of the Forest." Jon said calmly and Daenerys nodded.

"You better inform your lady."

"I will-" he was interrupted by Ser Barristan.

"Your grace, Viserys is gone."

Daenerys' eyes widened in shock. "What? How?"

The old Kingsguard shook his head. "I don't know. His chains were unlocked and the guard was unconscious."

"He didn't do it alone, then," Jon murmured. Ser Barristan nodded his head in agreement.

"We have a traitor in our camp." Daenerys growled dangerously and stormed out of the tent quickly with Jon and Ser Barristan behind her as they reached a gathering crowd.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Lord Tarly sighed.

"We found this note left by the Prince, your Grace."

It read:

_"Dearest Sister and Nephew,_

_You are truly fools if you think you will take what is mine from me. I am the blood of the dragon. I am the dragon. I will have my throne and my kingdom and my queen. And you will both pay with fire and blood._

_Viserys Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms."_

"Gods, how do we stop him?" Daenerys cried out in frustration.

"We should kill him." Jon said finally and Daenerys stared at him in shock.

"Is that the only way?" She asked quietly.

Jon nodded.

"We can't exile him." He said sighing.

Robb sighed.

"We need to prepare for going to Winterfell."

"What did he mean by 'I will have my queen?' What queen?" Jon asked no one in particular.

Robb shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps he means you, your grace," he said to Daenerys.

"I don't know. That might be the punishment he was hinting at. After all, what other way to make me suffer more than to take away my power, force me to be his wife and continue the Targaryen tradition of marrying brother to sister?"

"That does seem true." Lord Randyll Tarly said frowning.

"Or maybe he meant Lady Esme Tyrell." Catelyn said looking at Jon with cold eyes.

"Perhaps, now we need to rest. We have a long journey ahead of us." Daenerys stated and soon they all left aside from Catelyn and Jon who was still sharpening Longclaw.

"May I speak?"

Jon didn't lift his head to acknowledge her. "Go ahead, my lady."

"I think you have put Esme's life in danger."

He did raise his head now to glare at her. "And why would you think that?"

"Viserys will try to take her. He is obsessed with her. And if she puts up a fight or if anyone else does, he may kill her," she said harshly.

"I will not let him harm her." Jon said firmly his voice cold and hard.

Catelyn looked at him.

"How can you be sure, you will not always be around to protect her?" She stated an obvious fact to him.

"I won't let her out of my sight."

"She is not in your sight now. You cannot protect her all the time. And you cannot predict when Viserys will try to take her," she practically growled. Her blue eyes blazed with anger.

Jon knew she was right. He wasn't protecting Esme now and he couldn't do it for every second. Gathering Longclaw, he left Catelyn, heading for Esme's tent.

Viserys may have just escaped, but he could easily take advantage of their confusion to take her now. Jon had to be sure she was safe.

He heard humming from the tent and found Esme sewing a banner, she hadn't noticed him and had her back to him as she sewed.

He watched as she sewed a black banner with a three headed red dragon with a circle of golden flowers with the words.

_'Growing Strong By Fire And Blood.'_

"My lady Tyrell." Jon said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayal From Within

Summary: The game is changing. The Tyrells are allying themselves to the Lannisters. But from the North rises the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It falls to Esme Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace and sister of Margaery Baratheon, to secure a place for her family in this new war. Jon/OC, Rob/OC and Willas/Sansa. Co – Written with MostTulip. Rated M for Language, graphic violence and eventual smut.

Growing Strong By Fire and Blood

Chapter 8

* * *

She looked up at him in surprise. "Jon," she exclaimed. Carefully setting down the banner, she walked over and embraced him.

He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her. He rested his head against her shoulder, exhausted by all that had occurred.

"What is it, Jon?" She asked softly.

"Viserys has escaped."

"How?" Esme asked shocked that Viserys could escape.

"We believe someone helped him." He told her grimly.

Esme sighed.

"Perhaps it was Lord Connington." She said thinking of the man who had once been King Arey's Hand of the King.

"Lord Connington? Didn't he die in exile?" Jon asked, confused. Esme shrugged her shoulder.

"He could have. But the reports were shady. He is a Targaryen supporter."

"Then why is he not our ally?"

"Maybe he feels that Viserys has the true claim. He probably wouldn't believe you are Rhaegar's son." It was a lot to consider. Yet again another person that should have been dead could be alive.

"Gods." Jon said sighing and Esme squeezed his hand assuringly.

"You'll be fine." She assured him.

He nodded but could hear Catelyn's harsh words.

At that minute Catelyn entered.

She seemed surprised to find Jon in the tent. She raised her eyebrow at their joined hands. They stepped away from one another, blushing at being caught together.

"I was hoping to speak with Lady Esme alone, if you wouldn't mind, your grace."

"Of course," he said quickly, walking out.

As he passed Catelyn, she murmured softly, "I hope you remember what we spoke of earlier."

Jon clenched his teeth and fought back his annoyance at the fact that Catelyn thought he would bed Esme before their wedding.

"I do, thank you." He said and left.

Catelyn then sat in a chair next to Esme.

"What is troubling you?" Esme asked curiously.

"I think it is unwise to be so close to Prince Jon," she stated simply.

Esme frowned. "What do you mean? Do you think Jon will hurt me?" She could have laughed at the thought, but the serious expression on Catelyn's face told her not to.

"I believe you will get hurt, though whether Jon does it purposefully or not, I don't know."

"You're not very fond of him?" Esme added softly.

Catelyn sighed.

"I find it hard to look at him; he wears the face of a woman who caused a war and my betrothed's death along with my father in law." She said bitterly.

Esme remained silent.

"As if that weren't enough, I look at him and see Ned. And it reminds me that for so many years, I believed he was my husband's bastard."

Esme patted her shoulder kindly. "But he's not that. He is the Prince of Westeros. He is my betrothed and he will lead our forces to victory. Your husband will be avenged," she added softly.

Catelyn gave her a small, grateful smile. "Thank you, Esme."

"It was no trouble." Esme assured her as they drank some warm tea and she wrapped her fur collared cloak around herself.

"Do you love him?" Catelyn asked finally.

Esme frowned.

"It's too soon for that but I care about him." She said quietly.

"You care for him? Well, you two have a better start than most matches. It took Ned and I a year to find the affection you have for one another now. You are both lucky in that, I guess," Catelyn sighed, a sad look crossing her face as she thought of times past.

"I guess I am luckier than Margaery. First Renly and then almost Joffrey." She laughed. "It's funny how I always thought that she would get the best husband, the most powerful one. Yet here I am, half-in love with my betrothed, who is also the Queen's nephew."

"The gods work in strange ways, Esme."

"Indeed they do." Esme agreed and frowned slightly.

"I heard that you have two daughters?" She asked curiously.

Catelyn nodded sadly.

"Yes, Sansa and Arya...Sansa wasn't very kind to Jon but he stilled cared for her and Arya and him are close." She said with a fond smile.

"Hmm. I have only my brothers, Garlan, Willas, Loras, and my sister, Margaery. Willas and I were closest, though Garlan was also very close to me. Margaery and Loras were like twins, almost. We didn't get along as children."

"Sansa and Arya were always fighting. Sansa was like the perfect lady, a mirror image of me, I was told once. Arya preferred to run around with the boys, acting more like a boy than a lady. They disliked the way the other acted, and fought over it all the time."

"That is what siblings do, I suppose. Some fight and argue, others fit together perfectly."

Esme nodded in agreement and thought of her mother and father then before shaking her head sadly as some auburn curls fell into her face.

She loved her father but knew he was closer with Margaery.

His golden rose of the Reach.

It always hurt her when he said that.

Was that how Arya felt? She had heard the love Catelyn held for her daughter in her voice, but as she said, Sansa was practically a younger her. Did she feel jealous, knowing her mother probably cared for her sister just a little more.

She didn't voice these thoughts, instead changed the subject. "Jon told me Viserys has escaped. Do you know anything about it?"

Catelyn was already shaking her head before she finished. "Not much. He must have had help."

Esme sighed heavily, Viserys may be unstable but he was also Daenerys's brother and noble families who did not wish to fight under a woman, may fight for Viserys.

Seven help them all.

She hoped Jon would be safe.

* * *

The next morning was freezing, winter was coming with a vengeance and Lady Catelyn and Esme would be travelling to Winterfell, where they would prepare for the wedding and Esme's family would join them.

"I don't think I've ever been so unsure of anything in my life like I am of this," she admitted to Catelyn as they rode down the Kingsroad.

"It is not so bad. I think you're more afraid of the bedding than the actual wedding." Esme's answer same in the form of a nod. "Jon will be gentle, do not worry."

Esme nodded confidently and began riding with her sworn shield, Ser Leon Fossoway as they ride to Winterfell.

She was glad she was wearing a warm dark blue gown with black fur collared cloak, Lady Catelyn was dressed similarly.

The wind blew on them harshly.

Visenya whinnied softly.

"It's alright girl," she said, patting the horse's side softly. "It won't be long before we reach Winterfell."

Soon, she would lose the Tyrell name and become a Targaryen. If the rumours surrounding the Queen were true, her children would be the heirs to the throne. Robb Stark had supposedly been conceived the night of his parents' wedding; maybe the gods would be kind and grant her a similar fate.

She tried to imagine what her and Jon's babe would like, dark haired with Jon's hair and violet eyes, his smile and a little girl with her hair and smile, the thought of having a child, frightened her.

She knew she could die during the birth.

Countless women died.

Many had not, or else there would be nowhere near as many people in the world as there were. But she could just as easily be one of those that died in the birthing bed.

There was also the pain to consider. She'd heard from other women that childbirth was painful, more so than many things. Esme wondered if she would scream when she gave birth. If she gave birth.

She had to have a child, in the worst case scenario, Jon was killed and she had a son, he would be Jon's heir.

She swallowed and decided to think of other things.

She wondered what her wedding gown looked like.

It would be warm to wear in the cold.

If Margaery had any say in its design, it would be in their house colors and would show as much of her bosom as possible without her being naked.

Garlan would be there. Loras and Margaery, too. Her father might not come; it all depended on whether he truly thought it worth seeing. And Grandmother Olenna would be there. She wouldn't want to miss her granddaughter becoming the next in line for the throne.

She bit her lip as she thought of her mother, Alerie Tyrell.

Would she be there?

Esme had always been close to her mother than her father.

Either way, she hoped they would there.

She sighed and continued to ride her horse.

"My lady?" She was startled from her thoughts as Ser Leon Fossoway spoke. "If you don't mind my asking, why is it that Prince Jon is marrying you? Your sister, Margaery, is older and her beauty is sung about across the whole of Westeros. Shouldn't he be marrying her?"

Esme took her time to think of an appropriate answer. She found that she didn't really have one. Jon had not given much of a reason as to why he had chosen her over her sister. "I don't know, Ser. He said that Margaery had been queen enough, but did not say anything beyond that. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I guess I was curious if the Targaryens were powerful enough to have their choice of husband or wife."

"I suppose you do not think I am worthy to be the Prince's s wife then?" Esme asked looking at him with emotionless deep green eyes.

Leon looked shocked while Catelyn looked at her.

"My lady I never meant anything like that." He said quickly and Esme shook her head bitterly.

"No, his aunt asked the same thing." She said quietly.

Catelyn reached over to touch her shoulder comfortingly. "You are more than worthy enough to marry the Queen's nephew."

"My lady, please, that is not what I had meant," Leon pleaded. "Forgive me, my lady."

She sighed. "It is fine, Ser Leon. I'm just stressed right now."

Ser Leo looked relived as they soon reached the gates of the Winterfell and Esme looked in awe of the fortress.

It was breathtaking.

They were let in by the guards.

One of the men, older than the rest, stepped forward to greet them. "Lady Stark, it is good to see you again. Lady Tyrell, it is nice to meet you."

Catelyn smiled at him. "Rodirk Cassel. I'm glad to see you are alright. How are my sons?"

"They are well, my lady. Lord Brandon is waiting for you in the Great Hall."

"Thank you, my lord." Catelyn said smiling as she dismounted and Esme gave him a soft smile which he returned as they went inside.

She felt instantly warm as they were greeted by a young boy in a chair, the same to which Willas used in Highgarden.

"Lady Esme, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She curtsied. "I take it you are Lord Brandon Stark?"

"Yes. At least, until Robb returns. He's the true Lord of Winterfell."

"Well, I'm sure you have done a wonderful job ruling in his place." He grinned, no longer appearing solemn and unhappy. He looked more like a boy his age.

"Where is Rickon?" Catelyn asked, looking around.

"Right here, mother!" A voice yelled out and Esme saw a little boy with auburn hair and Tully blue eyes run over along with two direwolves, one grey and another black.

"Rickon." Catelyn said hugging him tightly.

Rickon hugged her tightly.

"Mother, who is this?" He pointed to Esme.

Catelyn smiled, although it was not as genuine as before. "This is Esme Tyrell. She is going to marry Jon. That's why we're here. To see them get married."

The little boy, Rickon, walked over to Esme. She kneeled down in front of him.

"You're going to be Jon's wife? He asked curious.

"Yes. I'll be your cousin, too."

Rickon looked pleased and smiled at her happily.

"I like you." He said hugging her.

Esme hugged him back and saw Catelyn smile then genuinely.

It pleased her that her children liked Esme.

An elderly man spoke up. "My ladies, a feast has been prepared for you later this evening. I'll have some servants take you to your rooms so you may get ready."

"Thank you, Maester Luwin," Catelyn said softly.

A young woman came to Esme. "I'll show you to your chambers, my lady."

"Thank you." Esme said giving her a grateful smile as she followed her down the hall and they passed tapestries as they reached her chambers.

The young woman showed her in.

"May I know your name?" She asked the young girl.

"Sara, my lady."

"Thank you, Sara," she said, gazing around her chambers. The room was fairly large, with a window overlooking the courtyard. To her surprise, a dress lay across the bed.

"Sara, is that mine?"

The young maid nodded. "Yes. It is a gift from Lady Stark and her children."

She looked at the dress in wonder, it was made of thick but yet soft material and had beautiful lace detailing on it.

The colour was dark green with Myrish lace golden flowers

It was beautiful.

"Would you like to bathe?" Sara asked softly.

"Yes," she murmured, mesmerized by the dress. She'd been given dresses before, but they'd never been as meaningful as this one was.

Sara left to ask get some other servants to bring a tub and warm water for her bath. While she did that, Esme looked at Winterfell through her window.

The snow had just started to fall. It was strange; Esme had never seen snow before. Below, she could see little Rickon running around with the two direwolves. She smiled at the sight.

A young woman was with him and she smiled softly before seeing the dress and gently touched it.

She was touched by Catelyn's kind gesture.

* * *

Daenerys had asked to see Lord Mace Tyrell and once she was shown to his solar, he invited her to sit.

"How old is Margaery?" She asked the man.

"She is sixteen, your grace."

Daenerys nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, that is good, I suppose." She made no further move to explain what she meant.

Lord Mace cleared his throat. "Your grace, if I may ask, what does it matter how old she is? Do you have something planned for her?"

Daenerys looked at him carefully and decided to be honest with him and nodded at him.

"Margaery will marry my nephew; Esme is young for him and does not know politics as well as does Margaery." She stated.

Mace looked surprised.

Honestly he was relived.

He loved Esme, truly he did, but she was not Margaery. Margaery was strong, wilful, smart, and beautiful. She was practically everything Esme was not.

"Good. But will he agree? After all, it was he who asked for her hand." Lord Mace appeared nervous. He did not like the idea of angering Jon Targaryen. His aunt may have had dragons, but the North (and probably most of the Seven Kingdoms) rallied for him. The Reach was powerful, but was it powerful enough to withstand Prince Jon?

"I will explain my reasons to him." Daenerys assured him calmly.

Mace nodded.

"Esme will marry someone else." She said keeping that part of her plan secret from him.

He nodded quietly.

"Shall I write to her?"

"If you wish. It does not matter whether she knows now or later. All that matters is that Jon marries Margaery."

He agreed with her. "I will send a raven to Margaery. She should be in Winterfell soon."

"Good. I'm glad we could come to this agreement."

"As am I, your Grace." Mace said feeling slightly worried at how Esme would react to the news that she would no longer be Jon's wife.

He hoped she would understand.

Jon wiped the blood from his face as he looked at the Crag.

It was old and crumbling.

The Westerlings had put up a fight, but their garrison had been small and weak. Taking it had been easy. Only two men had died and a handful were injured.

Robb clapped him on the back. "Another victory, brother?"

"Aye. Maybe now we can start heading North," he answered.

"One can only hope. You have a wedding to get to. We could always just send you off and continue fighting without you." He was joking, but there was a note of sincerity in his voice.

Jon shook his head at him as they ok aced men at the keep, not stay there and that was when he saw Daenerys.

"May we talk in private?" His aunt asked softly.

He nodded and followed her.

* * *

She led him to Lord Westerling's solar, rooms that had become hers once they took the Crag. Daenerys sat behind the desk, gesturing for Jon to take a seat. He obliged, though a little suspiciously. What would his aunt want to speak to him about?

She took a deep breath. "I will be blunt with you, nephew. Your betrothal to Esme Tyrell has been broken. You will marry Margaery Tyrell as soon as she returns to Highgarden."

It took Jon a few moments to reply. When he did, his voice was low and dangerous, sounding more like an enraged wolf than a man. "No."

Daenerys frowned at him and was surprised at his refusal.

"You don't wish to marry Margaery Tyrell?" She asked surprised.

Jon nodded.

"That woman's already been married once and now she's married again, I don't trust her." He stated firmly.

She smiled and spoke like he was a child she had to teach a lesson to. "Nephew, Margaery will make a better wife than Esme ever could. She is beautiful, she is smart, she will make a better princess-"

"And I do not care. Lord Stark may have been my uncle by birth, but he will always be my father. He raised me to be an honourable man, and I will not break my betrothal just because you deem she is not worthy of me."

He turned his back on her, intending to walk out. He froze when Daenerys spoke again. "You love her, don't you?" Her voice was soft.

Jon turned to face her then and shook his head.

"It's too soon for that but I care for her and I know Esme is a worthy wife, she can defend herself, her mother's family have told me how she settled disputes between the Tyrell's and Florents." He said calmly.

Daenerys sighed.

"This marriage is causing strife amongst the Tyrell side."

"You're the one that always claimed she was a dragon. If you're so worried, bring them fire and blood," he said in a mocking imitation of her voice.

Daenerys glared at him in anger. "If I have you marry Esme, the Tyrells could rebel. If I have you marry Margaery, they remain loyal. Tell me nephew, which do you think would be the smarter choice?"

"You're letting your banner men control you. You're giving them all that they want. You're a fool if you think this will end well."

"Will you accept the proposal?" She asked looking at him with violet eyes.

Jon felt torn, he didn't love Esme but he cared for her.

He hated this.

"I need to talk to my brother." He said finally and left Daenerys alone in the room.


	9. Chapter 9 Rose With Thorns

Summary: The game is changing. The Tyrells are allying themselves to the Lannisters. But from the North rises the last child of Rhaegar Targaryen. It falls to Esme Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace and sister of Margaery Baratheon, to secure a place for her family in this new war. Jon/OC, Rob/OC and Willas/Sansa. Co – Written with MostTulip. Rated M for Language, graphic violence and eventual smut.

Growing Strong By Fire and Blood

Chapter 9

* * *

He found Robb in the training yard, practicing with one of their soldiers. The man never stood a chance. Robb had him on his back in less than a minute.

"How about a real challenge, Stark?" he called out, grabbing a practice sword from the armoury.

Robb grinned at him. "Just because you're a prince now doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"I wasn't expecting you to."

Robb nodded and their swords clashed as they fought each other, he could tell something bothering Jon, because his eyes were dark and lit like a dark fire.

He shoved Robb backwards and Robb stumbled.

"Not bad, brother." He said approvingly.

Jon nodded.

"Alright, what is it? You're distracted. You're not really focused on this. What happened?"

"Daenerys wants to end my betrothal to Esme and have me married to Margaery Tyrell instead." He gritted his teeth, angry at his aunt.

Robb looked shocked. "But she's in Winterfell, getting ready for the wedding!"

"She says that not everyone in the Tyrell family is happy that I picked Esme to be my bride, Daenerys thinks she doesn't reach the standards." Jon said rage burning through him.

Robb felt pained.

"What if you talk to Willas and Garlan, won't they help?" He asked and Jon paused.

"I think they will."

"Maybe her grandmother would help, too," Robb offered but Jon shook his head.

"No, she is more in favour of Margaery than Esme. Garlan and Willas should be enough. They have more power in the Reach than Loras or Margaery."

He began walking away to put his practice sword back in the armoury, but a hand on his shoulder had him turning around to face his brother again. "Jon, I hope you realize that if the Reach does rebel, the army and the other houses stand with you. They bowed before the Targaryen banner because of you, not Daenerys. The North supports you, whatever decision you make."

Jon looked at Robb and saw the honesty and sincerity in his voice and smiled.

"Thank you, brother." He said grasping his shoulder and hugged him.

Robb hugged him back tightly.

"I will marry Wylla Manderly." He told Jon seriously.

Jon looked surprised but smiled.

"What made you come to that decision?" He asked, laughing quietly.

His brother pouted, which only made Jon laugh more. "She is a nice girl."

"Yes, and you've only met her three times before. If I remember correctly, she beat you in sparring one of those times and you refused to speak to her for the rest of the visit."

"I was seven! Things have changed."

"How they have indeed." Jon agreed as he went to the room where Garlan was and knocked three times before waiting patiently.

Garlan opened it.

"What can I do for you, Jon?" He asked looking at his future good brother in law.

"I need your and Willas's help." He said seriously.

"With what?" He asked curiously, gesturing for Jon to come in. He didn't speak until the door was closed.

"My aunt wishes for me to marry Margaery," he told Garlan. The other man looked shocked at first, but the shock disappeared behind the rage.

"What? Why?" It was no secret Garlan preferred Esme to his other sister. An insult like this was sure to make him angry.

"Because Margaery is better at being lady like and knows how to play the game of thrones." Jon said bitterly.

Garlan looked enraged as Oberyn came in and thought of something.

"What if the Lady Tyrell married my nephew, Prince Quentyn?" He asked and they both stared.

"It would end the feud." Garlan said in approval and smiled.

"Willas can convince Grandmother, to support Essie." He said smiling.

Garlan frowned, looking over to Jon. "What about your aunt? What will she do when she learns of this?"

"Leave it to me. I can deal with my aunt."

"You should get to Winterfell. Marry Esme before Daenerys can do anything. She can't really annul a marriage before the old gods," Oberyn said to him. Jon nodded in agreement.

"I will I'll take all of us and marry Esme as soon as I can." He said and left as they both watched and Oberyn sat down.

"I prefer Esme to Margaery." He told Garlan bluntly.

"Why?" Garlan asked curious.

"Because she speaks honestly and doesn't use honeyed words to lure people into false security." He said looking at him with stormy blue eyes.

Garlan chuckled. "I honestly like Esme better, too. She'll be a better queen than Margaery ever could."

"You mean princess," Oberyn corrected him. But Garlan shook his head.

"How long do you really think Daenerys will be able to hold her throne? She may have sent letters ahead speaking of her arrival, but it was Jon who rallied the country for her. Their loyalty is to him, not her. Even with her dragons, they serve Jon."

"But does Esme know how to play the game? She will not survive in King's Landing long if she does not."

"I think she does, Esme isn't stupid and she always sat with me and Willas when Grandfather taught us about politics." Garlan told him.

Oberyn smiled then.

"Feisty woman." He commented.

Garlan chuckled.

"She has a Valerian dagger with golden roses, my sister isn't naive." He said proudly.

"Prince Jon is going to have a handful with her. I can't imagine what their children will be like." The two men laughed in amusement, the sound slowly fading into silence.

Finally, Oberyn asked what had been bothering him since Jon left. "Are you planning to overthrow the Queen and replace her with her nephew?"

Garlan watched him carefully before giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe. Daenerys will not make a good queen. She changes too much between giving her lords nothing and giving them everything. I'm worried she'll become her father, Areys Targaryen, or a mix of the two."

"Which would not be a good thing," Oberyn added gravely.

"No, the last thing the realm needs is another mad Queen." He said gravely as a squire came in with a piece of parchment.

"A letter from Lord Willas, my lords." The boy said bowing.

"Thank you." Garlan said to him thankfully and read it.

As he had thought, Willas was outraged.

"Willas will help. He'll get Grandmother to join us," he said, folding up the letter and setting it on his desk.

"I thought your grandmother wanted Margaery to be queen," Oberyn commented, confused by Garlan's sincerity.

He nodded. "She would prefer it. But as long as she gets some grandchild to be royalty, she'll be happy."

"Alright. So marry Jon to Esme, overthrow Daenerys, and have them rule as the new king and queen of Westeros. Simple enough."

"And get rid of Petyr Baelish." A new voice said and they looked to see Euron Greyjoy standing in the room, wearing traditional Greyjoy armour.

His lips were blue from drinking shade of the evening.

"You know he caused the war?" Garlan asked weary of the pirate.

The man nodded.

"He'll do whatever he can to bring them down. Subtly, though. He'd probably usurp their power; convince them to give him a good position. He'd command them through whispers and suggestions. And when the time is right, he'll make himself king, and have Lady Stark or Sansa Stark become his queen."

"You have a lot of insight for such a hated man," Oberyn said, though there was no malice in his voice.

Euron raised an eyebrow. "I have seen much in my time. You two should get ready. We have a wedding to get to and a queen to betray."

They both sighed and prepared to leave with House Westerling now being prisoners; they were being taken to Riverrun, the seat of House Tully.

Garlan gathered his things and made his way to his horse.

He hoped their grandmother would side with them.

* * *

Willas was sitting with his grandmother in the garden, having afternoon tea along with their mother, Lady Alerie and Loras who had come back.

Loras was saying something about how Margaery would make a good queen, how Jon Targaryen would abandon Esme the moment he laid eyes on their sister. Willas had to swallow the urge to defend his sister. No one could know about his plan.

This was the one and only thing that had always strained his relationship with his brother: their sisters. Loras loved Margaery above Esme. Willas loved Esme above Margaery. Garlan had tried to be the one in the middle, had tried to love both sisters equally. In the end, though, his love for Esme outshone his love for Margaery.

"Yes, I'm sure she will," he said tersely. He turned to their mother. "What do you think about all this, Mother?"

Alerie Hightower looked at her eldest son for a minute before looking at Loras and nodded slightly as in deep thought and smiled.

"I believe Esme will be a wonderful Queen, the small folk love her and I hear the Northmen admire her as do the Ironborn." Alerie said glancing at her mother in law.

Olenna took this in and nodded.

"Margaery is being tried by the Seven and I believe Esme will be more demure." She said finally.

"So you believe Esme should be queen?" He addressed his grandmother, curious as to what she thought. She had always preferred Margaery, as their father and Loras had.

She took a moment to reply, and when she did, it was not an answer like he wanted. "I think she has the potential to rule."

"But do you think she should be queen?" he pressed. He should be asking his mother, too, but he needed Olenna's opinion first. She was the more valuable player in this game, and he needed her on his side.

Olenna sighed and shook her head at him.

"I believe both Esme and Margaery should be queen, but they both have flaws, Esme hasn't been trained by me in the art of politics." She told Willas.

"Does my opinion matter?" A familar voice boomed.

Willas looked up to see Leyton Hightower standing in the room with Uncle Baelor.

"Grandfather. Uncle," he said, greeting them both. Baelor squeezed his shoulder, and Leyton smiled at him.

"Father. What are you doing here?" Alerie asked him, appearing pleasantly surprised to see them both.

"Well, my granddaughter is going to become queen and I thought I should be there to see her wedding," he replied simply.

Olenna bristled then at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Margaery will be Queen, Queen Daenerys broke the arrangement." She told the man.

Leyton snorted then.

"No, the wedding is going ahead and I will see my youngest granddaughter happy, you and your son always overlooked her." He said coldly.

"You have always loved Esme more," she accused him. "She has always been your favorite."

"Yes. It seems some of her family should show her some love. Forgotten by her brother, her father, her grandmother. Even her mother, for a little while." Alerie bowed her head in shame as the gaze of her father turned to her.

"Margaery is ready to be queen-"

"She is ready to seduce men and lead them to her bed, not rule seven entire kingdoms. If she marries Jon Targaryen, Westeros might be led to ruin quicker than under the Queen's rule," Leyton said, interrupting Olenna.

"Someone must stay here." Willas started and Loras got up.

"I will stay here and protect Highgarden." He said and looked at Leyton.

"Esme is not suitable to be Queen, she's a child." He said warningly.

Baelor snorted.

"You're wrong there, nephew."

"Esme will be a better queen than Margaery could ever hope to be. And Jon Targaryen sees this. Who are we to deny our king, after all?" Leyton said, and he exchanged a look with Willas.

The others looked slightly confused by his statement, and Olenna seethed at being defeated by Leyton, but none said anything.

Leyton turned to Willas now. "Nephew, if you would not mind, I would have a word with you."

"Of course, Grandfather."

Leyton nodded and followed him into Willas's solar as he shut the door behind him.

"That foolish Queen has made an enemy out of her nephew." He told Willas.

"How?" Willas asked surprised.

"She believes that Esme seduced Viserys and drove him mad, when she denied him." Leyton sneered.

"What?" Willas asked incredulous. Esme seducing the enemy of her husband-to-be? That was something Margaery would do, not Esme.

"And as if that wasn't enough, she still wishes for him to marry Margaery. She would put the wants of one of her lords above that of her own nephew and heir. She is a foolish woman," his grandfather muttered.

"What does Jon Targaryen do?"

"He is heading North with half of his force. Robb Stark, Oberyn Martell, Euron Greyjoy, and Garlan accompany him. They'll make sure his marriage to Esme takes place."

"Let's not forget, the Greyjoys will not bow down to Margaery Tyrell, Esme won their respect by giving her blessing of the marriage of Euron Greyjoy, Alys Karstark, Theon Greyjoy and Alysane Mormont." Leyton said with humour.

"She wasn't frightened of the Crow's Eye?" Willas asked amazed.

Leyton shook his head chuckling.

"Margaery would never have been able to do that. What of the other kingdoms? Where do their loyalties lie?" He asked him.

"The North is with Jon Targaryen. Dorne may hate Lyanna Stark, but you know as well as I that Jon brought them to his cause."

"The Reach will be with him, I'll see to that. The Westerlands belong to him. What of the Storm lands?"

Layton sighed heavily.

"Still with bloody Stannis Baratheon and that Red woman of his, he believes in that red god and had been sacrificing his own men." He said grimly.

Willas grimaced.

"We'll journey to Winterfell." He said as they saw Alerie come in.

"Sansa Stark is at Winterfell."

* * *

Esme had bathed and was now being laced into her gown by Sara.

"You look very beautiful, my lady," the young maid said kindly.

"Thank you, Sara." Almost as soon as she finished speaking, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

Surprisingly, it was Catelyn Stark that entered her chambers. She smiled as she saw Esme in the dress. "I'm glad to see you in that. But that is not why I have come. Your sister, Margaery, has arrived. And so to a letter from the Queen."

"Margaery is here?" Esme asked surprised but yet relived and took the letter and began to read it.

_'Lady Esme Tyrell._

_After much discussion it has been agreed that your betrothal to my nephew, Jon Stark Targaryen has been ended and he will now marry your sister, Lady_ _Margaery.'_

Her hands shook and the parchment crumpled. The Queen was breaking her betrothal? And Jon would marry her sister?

Seeing the distress on Esme's face, Catelyn grasped her shoulders and asked, "What is it, Esme? What does the Queen say?"

"My sister will be princess. She is to marry Jon." Her voice broke. Catelyn pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

Catelyn stroked her hair gently as she wept and took deep breaths, before looking at her with sad, emerald green eyes.

"I should have known that this would happen. That it was too good to be true, Margaery was always the one who got everything." She said dropping her eyes and swallowing.

"I'm a fool."

"No child, no. You are not a fool. You couldn't have known-"

"Jon didn't even defend me, did he? If he did, this wouldn't be happening. I had dared to believe that for once, I would get something my sister wouldn't." Wiping her eyes, she said, "I dared to believe Jon Targaryen really cared for me."

"No." The force of Catelyn's voice shocked Esme. "No matter how I feel about Jon Targaryen, I know who he is. He cares for you, he may even love you. He would not go through with this willingly. I'm sure he's doing something."

"Really?" Esme asked quietly.

Catelyn nodded.

"Truly." She said firmly as they went out of the room and saw Sansa and Margaery waiting for them.

Esme took a deep breath.

"Sister, it is good to see you."

Hiding the resentment in her voice, she answered, "Likewise, sister." They embraced, and Esme could see Sansa Stark watching her with sad eyes. So they knew.

When they pulled apart, Margaery looked at her and said with only half-sincerity, "I'm so sorry, Esme. You had deserved this so much, I'm sorry the queen took it away from you."

A fake smile plastered on her face, Esme answered, "It's fine, sister. You will make a better princess than me."

Margaery smiled at her then, her dark gold eyes shining and Esme wondered where their bond had gone.

It wasn't always like this.

"Let me show to your chambers." Esme said smoothly and guided her up the staircase as Sansa watched.

She turned to her mother.

"This isn't fair."

"I know, my sweet girl. But that is how things are now," she said smoothly.

Sansa shook her head. "Jon is fighting for her, right? He has to. Esme is a much better woman than Margaery."

"I don't know. I'm sure he did, Sansa."

"Maybe he didn't know," Sansa said to herself. "Maybe the queen did it behind his back and he still thinks he'll marry Esme."

Catelyn frowned then.

It was possible.

She knew Jon would never dishonour Esme like that.

She then saw Maester Lunwin come in then.

"A letter from Prince Jon."

"What does it say Mother?" Sansa asked excitedly, eager to know what Jon would do.

_Catelyn,_

_'I don't know if my aunt has informed you or not, but the betrothal between myself and Esme has been broken. My aunt wishes for me to marry Margaery Tyrell now. I will not._

_As I write this, I ride with half of our army back to Winterfell. Daenerys is under the impression that I am coming to marry Margaery. I am not._

_I will marry Esme. Have her get ready. The day after we arrive, I will marry Esme before the weirwood tree. Please, Aunt, I know that you have no love for me, but do this for Esme._

_Jon Targaryen.'_

Catelyn stared at the letter for a long moment and nodded before looking at Wylla, Sansa and Alysane Mormont and Nymeria Sand and Alys Greyjoy.

"Prepare the rooms; Jon will be arriving here with Robb and the day after they will marry." She told the servants.

Sansa smiled.

She was proud of Jon.

"What of Margaery Tyrell?" Alys was the one who spoke.

"Simple," said Nymeria Sand smirking, "Lock her in her rooms and post guards outside."

Catelyn threw her a disapproving look. "We will not do that. Esme will decide what shall be done with her sister."

"How long before Jon arrives?" Sansa asked her mother.

"He is not sure but he guesses in a week." Catelyn told her.

Sansa nodded; there was a haunted look in her eyes.

She hoped Jon would marry Esme.

She seemed strong.

"I'll go tell Esme," she said, rushing off before anyone could tell her otherwise. She checked Esme's room, but she was not there. The maid, Sara, said she had left for the Godswood.

Sansa hurried outside, not caring that the snow was falling on the skirt of her dress was getting wet. She passed Rickon, who was chasing Shaggydog and Summer.

* * *

Esme was kneeling before the weirwood tree, murmuring a prayer. Sansa was loath to interrupt her, but this news could not wait.

"Esme?" She called out tentatively. The older girl turned to look at her, and Sansa could see she had been crying.

"What is it, Sansa?" She asked standing up and dusting snow off her purple gown as she glanced at her and walked over to her.

"Jon is coming to marry you." Sansa told her and showed her the letter.

Esme read it and took a shaky breath.

Jon refused Daenerys.

"How long?" she asked shakily. "When will he arrive?"

"Within a week. You will be his wife, Esme." Sansa had a hard time not shouting it at the top of her lungs.

The other woman embraced her, and they laughed together. In joy, in relief - it didn't matter. Jon was coming for Esme.

Esme took a shaky breath and chuckled.

"I thought he didn't want me." She confided in Sansa as they walked into the keep and saw everyone getting ready for the feast.

Sansa shook her head.

"He would never do that, he cares for you."


End file.
